First Impressions
by dan heron
Summary: Using that Chozo suit, Samus is used to give the wrong impression on most people in the galaxy. But, when you find a pink wearing princess, sometimes you tend to get the wrong impression too. Samus/Zelda friendship. /Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Well, lately I have been reading some Smash Bros section, and many more from the Metroid, so I decided to look for Smash involving Samus, and found she's quite a great character to pair with. A common pairing involved Samus and Zelda, and well, the Legend of Zelda being my true fandom, I decided I may try my hand at it. Well, maybe not a romantic story, but at least friendship one.

Another thing I often found, was the fact Zelda was portrayed as the naïve one of the two, and, I just can't imagine her like that. Not saying it's bad, only that I have always seen Zelda being more than meet the eye. That's why this fic my give you a lil surprise if you're used to the helpless, princess in distress.

**From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:**

**First Impressions**

By: _**Dan Heron**_

"Well, this doesn't look so bad," a young woman said to herself as energy swirled around her, before gathering around her wrists as she stepped away from the red and gold, Hunter-Class gunship. The hatch closed up with a hiss as the blond woman started to make her way towards the mass of bioforms leaving their own ships or warping out of the several portals surrounding the parking area.

Her blue boots clanked softly against the metallic floor as she calmly made her way towards the scanning area. Had she left her gunship the moment she arrived, she would have saved herself the wait, elbows to her bare midriff and back, and accidental pulling of her long, blond ponytail. Then again, jumping headfirst into an unknown situation wasn't her style; she had used her ship's scanners to get all the information she could about the planet, and the information showed optimal conditions for Human bioforms's survival. Even so, she performed a heavy scan using her own suit before deciding to store it in the devices around her wrists, hidden underneath white, heavy-duty gloves.

However, she noted with a little mental scowl, she had agreed to come to this dimension way quicker than she would normally do. She had been pondering this the moment these strangers politely presented her with the invitation, coordinates for the dimensional warp, and short description of the events to be held in this planet. Normally, she would have simply dismissed them as soon as the opportunity presented itself, but she didn't. It may have something to do with the fact they clearly showed they knew her, but they didn't act like people who knew her. They weren't surprised she was a woman beneath that golden and red armor of hers; they didn't shrunk in fear when she fixed her eyes and scanners on them. They didn't act like fans either, that was always a plus.

Or maybe, she finally realized she needed a change of pace.

Still, surrounded by so many bioforms, a huge portion of them unknown for her, kept her itching to released her suit from its stasis, if only to feel the safe comfort of the triggers against her right hand.

She dismissed the thought, though, as she made it in front of the scanning area; so far, no alarms had blared in the back of her mind, unlike in the Alimbic system.

"Shit…" she whispered to herself as she took one final look over the crowd behind her. Without a thought, a heavy, cybernetic glove formed around her right arm, starting from her elbow. She immediately reached behind for the plasma gun hanging from her hips, and steadied herself.

She fixed her eyes on that red ponytail hanging from the back of a metallic, camouflage green helmet until it disappeared into the scanners. She relaxed a moment, but turned with a start towards the man poking her back; the moment she had recognized Weavel armor, she had forgotten about the rest of the world, including the impatient line of bioforms behind her. She didn't bother with an apology as she jumped into the scanner, and a synthetic, androgynous voice announced the start of the scanning. Energy barriers rose at both sides of the booth, and a loud silence filled her senses.

"_Chozo bio-metallic armament detected. Varia-suit in stand-by_," the voice said, and her eyes widened in alarm. This thing had been able to detect her suit in its stasis?! Not even the Space Pirates could do that when she was using it! Not only that, this blasted machine was shouting her personal information for everybody to hear! "_Samus Aran, Welcome to the Brawl!"_ Samus jaw went slack; wasn't this stupid machine already loud enough?!

But, a voice in the back of her head noted: she didn't remember hearing this voice before. She had been standing in front of the scanners for quite a while, and she didn't remember hearing "Welcome to the Brawl" or any name or other kind of information. Apparently these barriers served to protect the newcomer's privacy at some degree.

"_Would you like an assistant during your stay?"_ the androgynous voice inquired. Samus simply shook her head no. She had read several times the several tutorials she had been given before coming to this dimension. "_Please, place your palm in the-"_ Samus didn't let it finish as she placed her left hand over a scanner, reading her hand twice before a green huge covered its surface. "_Enjoy your credits!" _the synthetic voice said in a chirpy tone.

The corners of her lips curled up in an impish grin. She knew almost everything in this planet was free: food, rooms, clothes, ship repair, interdimensional travel to tourist planets, and even souvenirs. The only things she would need credits for were the prizes, and these credits were to be earned through her achievements in the several tournaments and random "_Brawls"_ during her stay. Only Brawlers could _enjoy_credits.

"_Enjoy your stay, miss_," the voice said, lowering the shield, and allowing her entry to the rest of the planet.

"Yes, this doesn't look bad at all," Samus said to herself, taking in the vast sight in front of her. Green and copper intertwined, shaping a huge park filled with lush and massive trees, leading towards cabs, bio-metallic roads and several stores surrounding the arrival area; everything built as if it had naturally grown in such ways.

Samus felt another smile forming on her lips. _I guess this is what would happen if the Chozo had developed a corporative mind_.

She stretched her neck to look over the crows, trying to find trace of the former Space Pirate, and she found it. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Weavel taking a cab all for himself, heading towards one of the massive stadiums behind the parks.

Samus uncurled her fist, still encased in the auxiliary battle glove, and let out a sigh of relief. Weavel mustn't have recognized her out of her Chozo suit, or maybe he wasn't as paranoid as she was. She relaxed her shoulders and made her way into one of the parks, keeping note of how comfortable her hand felt incased in the bio-metallic gauntlet.

She looked up, losing herself in the sight of the maze of branches high above the ground. She was reminded of Tallon IV's merge of technology and nature, the way the Chozo had decided to live, and felt even more relaxed. This planet was looking better and better at the moment, maybe too good, but then she was reminded of the cyborg from her own dimension. It seemed there wasn't really a policy against letting the _bad guys_ in. She knew Weavel had given up the Space Pirates, but that didn't mean her dislike for him was any lesser than his dislike for her.

She vigorously shook her head, trying to get the green armored freak out of her mind. She had come to this place for a reason: get away from her normal life, and she intended to enjoy this surreal experience as much as she could. Reaching behind her head, she pulled the black thong holding her hair, letting her golden locks cascade down her back; pocketing the black strip in her the back of her blue short shorts, she started to stroll into the park, just like any other normal person.

The place really started to grow in her. Despite the continuous flow of bioforms from the gateway, this place seemed to have been designed for people wanting a piece of rest. Funny, considering the whole premise behind the "Brawl". She went deeper into the park, simply taking in the different individuals enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

She lost track of time, simply leaning against a tree and letting the scenario go by. She only realized how late it was when she noticed how few persons were still around, and the slowly changing color on the sky. She detached herself from the tree, stretching out her body and idly noticing her armored arm. Yes, nothing like the feel of a trigger against your fingers.

She turned around, ready to take a cab and make her way towards the stadiums and begin her vacations when she noticed a lonely person walking in the same direction. For a moment Samus regretted not having her suit on, lacking its scanners to help her define the girl's race; still, she could easily tell it was a female, bipedal, probably human if you ignored the fact of the long, pointy ears, and fairly young at first look. Then again, first impressions could be misleading; she was a walking proof of that.

Samus studied the younger woman more carefully as they made their way back to the gateway; noting the fact the smaller woman was removing a tag from her tight fitting white jeans, Samus could easily imagine her buying the jeans and the rest of the outfit she was wearing. Making use of the free stores could well be the reason she was alone at this time.

The bounty hunter noted with slight disappointment the color of the blouse: a not too subtle shade of pink and white designs. Samus' lips twisted in a grimace, noting how "girly" the other female looked. Maybe this girl was just that, another girl, and a very feminine one…. Was that a tiara she was wearing?

She was about to pick up the pace, not having a reason to stall any longer, when she noticed a group of five males in the other girl's path. Maybe clones now that she took a moment to take a good look at them; bipedal, slightly reptilian features on them, a long tail trailing behind, and all of them identical to each other. The group oblivious to her eyes, focusing theirs on the small woman.

Samus' instincts immediately kicked in, and she took a defensive stance, recognizing the obvious signs of hunters approaching their prey. A young, blond girl. There was a brief pause on the group's part, maybe deciding if they could obtain something from the Human or not, but then they moved in. In a blink, the five circled around the young woman, effectively closing all escape routes and using a nearby tree as support.

Samus didn't even think it twice as she took a step ahead, grabbing the plasma gun from behind her hips, training her eyes on the back of the reptilians' heads. She could be a bounty hunter, and she worked for money, but Grey Bird had taught her to be the Defender; she wouldn't let this group of freaks do anything to the poor girl.

However, before she could take another step, time seemed to slow to a halt as one of the reptilians started to fall on his back. Blue eyes blinked in confusion, not realizing what had happened until she saw the other girl's face; eyes glaring daggers to the collapsing face, her hair wild at the sudden movement, and a fang trailed by green blood flying between the Human and reptile.

Finally, the body hit the floor, and time moved again, along with the younger blond. Samus' trained eyes saw a pink blur in front of the girl as punch after punch was delivered to another reptilian; Samus lost count of how many blows landed, but apparently were more than enough to send the male to the floor. Without stopping, the girl went low, sweeping out her leg at another man's clawed feet; as he was falling, the girl spun once again and sent him flying away with another well aimed kick to his chest.

Samus was about to warn the girl of one of the reptilians reaching into his clothes, pulling out a blaster, but the other girl was faster than her. Without slowing her rhythm, she jumped away, reaching under her blouse and then lashed out; the gunner dropped to the ground, holding tightly his hand. _Needles? _Samus thought, seeing five long, metallic needles piercing his hand, going through the blaster, and sticking out of the other side of the weapon.

The remaining reptile was about to reach for his own gun when the girl jumped after him. Time once again seemed to slow for Samus as she watched the smaller woman soar through the air, gracefully turning in the hair, her form fluid like water, and then she lashed out. The brutal roundhouse kick connected with the side of his head, slamming him against the tree a moment later, rendering him unconscious. In a flash, the girl spun around, and the gun of the previous reptile fell to the ground, or at least part of it did.

Samus looked on in awe at the short blade held in the other woman's hand. Roughly as long as her forearm's length, single edge, and shinning under the dying sun's light. The girl remained for a second in the end of her slash, arms crossed in front of her, blade held in her right hand for her attacker's eyes to see; with a swift motion, she twirled back her blade and placed it back, under her blouse where Samus could hear a click.

The tall woman blinked her azures, trying to remember how long the whole thing lasted. _Seconds…_ she incredulously realized. This girl was fast, and that strength, her petite body didn't seem capable of all that damage…

"Princess!" somebody shouted to her far left and Samus turned to see two young men rushing in their direction. The taller one appeared to be the same race than the petite fighter, wearing black jeans and a green hoodie; his dirty blond hair bouncing as he ran behind the smaller boy. This one wearing a loose robe over black undershirt and shorts, and white wings on his back; wings that simply didn't made sense from a physiological point of view. Samus shook her head, reminding herself this was a multidimensional crossroad.

… _Wait a second, Princess?_

"Zel, you ok?" the blond boy inquired once they reached the petite girl.

"Princess, did these monsters harm you?" the smaller boy worriedly asked, bouncing around the girl probably looking for any kind of tale telling wound.

"Yes, don't worry boys,"_Princess Zel_ calmly replied, brushing some of her long locks behind her right ear. "Everything is under control."

The taller boy gave her a wolfish grin, looking down at one of the reptiles in the process of crawling away. "A bit too much?"

"Maybe a bit," the princess replied with a sheepish smile.

"They still could have hurt you, Princess," the winged boy replied, truly worried for her.

"Pit, don't worry, everything was under control," Zel insisted, putting a hand over the brunette's shoulder. "She was ready to help me if I needed it."

It was about that time Samus realized they were at just a couple meters from her.

Discretely, she replaced her gun back in its holster and straightened up, self-conscious of the three pair of eyes on her. She was too used to be behind her visor, where other people weren't capable of noticing _her_ eyes on them. Just how long this girl had been aware of her presence?

"Thank you."

"Nnh?" Samus' azure eyes blinked for a moment, not sure where that had come from.

"For keeping an eye on me," the petite blond elaborated, gently curtseying in front of the taller woman.

"Nnh," Samus simply nodded.

" Glad you were here," the taller boy gave her a smile, offering his left hand.

"Nnh," Samus simply nodded. The boy simply smiled, shrugging in defeat.

"Still, you shouldn't have let the Princess fight off the creatures on her own," Pit frowned, and Samus returned the frown.

"She was too fast," she couldn't help herself. She had intended to keep it to the minimum and leave as soon as possible. It… it just bothered her what this_midget_ was implying.

"You really think so?" the princess said in a surprised tone, blushing lightly at Samus words.

"Nnh," simply replied, forgetting to nod this time.

"See? I told you, you've have improved Zel," the taller boy said, nudging Zelda's side with his elbow.

"Link, is that the way you treat your princess?"

"It is, Pit," the princess replied, placing a delicate hand on the winged boy's shoulder. "And please, call me Zelda."

"But-."

"I use your name, it's only fair I get to be called by my own name. Don't you think so?" Zelda gently smiled and Pit sheepishly nodded.

"Sorry." Zelda simply smiled and then Samus straightened up, having Zelda's eyes back on her.

"May I inquire about your name?" the smaller blond said in a polite voice and Samus found it hard to reply with another grunt.

"Samus," she simply said, hoping they'd get the hint. By this moment, somebody should have already pointed out the fact she was freakishly tall; she was at least a full foot taller than this Link boy. It was unnerving the fact they seemed so okay with such tall woman. Maybe the alien name would give her a chance to break their _weird_ behavior.

"Samus…" Zelda's voice trailed off, almost as if she tasted the sound of the name. "That name…" the bounty hunter smiled, sure she was going to say-

"Is kinda cute," Link thoughtfully said. Samus managed to keep her jaw from falling to the ground.

"Very," Pit agreed, thoughtfully nodding and crossing his arms. Samus felt the need to kick the two guys between the legs.

"I was going to say lovely, but cute does the trick too," Zelda replied and Samus deflated a little, her eye twitching subconsciously.

_What's wrong with these three?_

"Miss Samus," it was the midget this time and, with great effort, Samus managed to keep herself from growling, "Would you mind sharing a taxicab with us?"

Samus simply blinked.

"Or are you planning to walk your way to the stadiums? It is getting dark, and I wouldn't like something like happening again," Pit elaborated.

"Oh… I, well, I guess," she stumbled, not really sure what to answer.

"Cab then?" Link said.

"Or walking?" Zelda inquired.

Samus parted her lips, trying to get an answer out, but she only managed to point in Link's direction.

"Wonderful!" Zelda smiled, taking Samus gloved hand in hers. "Shall we?" she politely asked.

… _What the hell…_

One grunt and nod later, and the four were making their way back to the gateway.

Samus was trying to remember the last time something in the same level of weird had happened before. There was plenty reference material, but it just didn't quite match. It made her uncomfortable, yes, but in a good kind of way… if that made any sense.

By the time they were reaching the gateway, Samus shook her head.

It had been years, many years, when the people in her dimension wondered _what_ was her, not who, but what. An alien, a cyborg, maybe a robot, but certainly not a woman. She had always managed to keep herself from punching a hole in anyone who brought the subject in front of her face.

She felt herself blush a faint shade of red; to think she'd be doing the same in a different dimension.

Pit, he no longer bothered her. From hyperactive midget, he shone in her eyes as somebody who cared truly and deeply for everybody, included a grunting, blond woman. She could see in his eyes a life of hardship, and the joy of helping people. Maybe a bit over the place, but she felt she could put up with him.

Link… she couldn't believe somebody so quiet could tell so much. The few things he had said the first time they met appeared to be more than his usual quota. What she thought was a cocky attitude, changed into a peaceful and serene one; almost as if nothing could bring him down, not even a quiet, blond woman. And yet, Samus could see his calloused hands, a work filled life, and something deep in his eyes, something that hurt and that he could only keep for himself.

Then there was Zelda… How wrong that first impression had been. A _helpless_ little girl who kicked five tugs' butts with her own hands as if it were nothing, then finding out she was actually a princess… Were princesses supposed to act like that? Maybe they were from where Zelda and Link came…

"You three, come from different worlds?" it had been nagging Samus in the back of her mind. They seemed to know each other, but the winged boy acted just as surprised to the other two's friendship despite social status as Samus was.

Link simply nodded with a smile on his face. _Typical_, Samus thought.

"That's right. Link and I come from the same plane, it's the first time we have met," she added with a polite nod in Pit's direction. The younger boy nodded enthusiastically.

_Is he trying to act like Link? _Samus thought with an inner grin.

"Oh!" Zelda suddenly took a hand to her mouth, and the other three sharply turned in her direction. "Sorry," Zelda apologetically smiled, seeming to shrink a little.

Samus stared at the stretched hand in front of her.

"What?" she asked. For once trying to keep her confusion from sounding like a bark.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Samus Aran," Zelda politely said, lightly bowing her head, then she looked up with an embarrassed smile adorning her lips. "With everything that happened, I forgot to make the proper introductions, I'm very sorry."

It took a second for a smile to dance on Samus' lips. Taking the small hand into hers, she heartfelt said: "The pleasure is mine, Zelda."

_**Fin**_

End Notes:

Well, there you go. My crappy excuse of a fic! And now for the lame excuse of, excuse my poor engrish, not my first language, etc.. Well, I just hope you enjoyed it!

You may find some mistakes here, considering I haven't played Metroid Hunters or Kid Icarus, I really can't say it isn't my fault. Should have made some more research, but when inspiration roars, you better sit down and do as you're told, yep yep.

Other things were deliberately done, like Samus height. Officially, she's over 1,80 meters, roughly over 6 ft; the outfit she's wearing is from one of the bonus images in Metroid Zero Mission, one where she has a cybernetic gauntlet on her right hand, and is holding a blaster; her suit "vanishing" can be seen in all the Prime games, I think; Zelda kicking butt comes from lovely Sheik of course, mad speed and Needle Storm! She loves point and sharp things. And Link and Zelda decided to try something new besides their usual gear; variety is important, you know?

The "baddies" were just generic baddies… nothing relevant about them other than being nice meat punching bags. With lazor guns! They didn't get to use them, of course.

Now, for the readers that have been waiting for updates on my other stories, well, sorry! Gonna remove them, cuz they suck!

…. Yep, they do, badly. Don't worry thou, I'm planning a new and improved come back… some day.

And for all the Smash Bros readers: I have other ideas for more Smash fics, but I find myself with the little problem I have little knowledge about the characters, like obviously Pit. Falcon, Olimar, Ness, Lucas, Wario, Marth, Ike, Marth, Sonic, Kirby, Metaknight, the Kongs… damn, it's a long list. And I call myself a gamer, I know next to nothing about them. That sucks. Oh well, guess I'll have to lurk more in this section.

Neway, review if you like, review if you don't, review if I need a kick in the right direction, review if I need a kick to keep me on track. Nah, just kidding, just hope you enjoyed this random fic X3


	2. Well, not an oneshot after all

Well, dude to popular demand (yes, all these 2 reviews) I decided to expand this fic a little more. Not sure yet if there's gonna be a plot or not, but the premise stands: Samus. She's one of the few Brawlers I really know her past of. Until I don't know more about the rest of the crew (most of them) I'll just keep them vague… and away… far away. LoZ crew gonna grow, though; planning a weird blend of Ocarina and Twilight and some basic bits of my Zeldaverse, hope it works.

Finally, which Samus would you like to see? I mean, after which game, so I can match her skills and past to said point of her story. Most likely I'm gonna use a post Fusion Samus, but if you have a better idea, I'm all ears. Then again, this IS a fic, so I can deviate a bit from the canon.

Oh yeh, anything belonging to other people, besides the plot and story, which were made by me, well, belong to other people. That works as a disclaimer? Good!

**From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:**

**First Impressions**

_Chapter 2: There's more story after all_

**By: Dan Heron**

_This isn't so bad_, Samus thought, taking in the sight of the lobby as more people kept coming and going. Her initial discomfort for the present foreign bioforms had diminished to the degree where she stopped trying to reach for her blaster every time she saw an insect looking person. Not everything with an exoskeleton was bent over in conquering the known galaxy.

She looked over to the right, far to the end of the white hallway to where a glowing blue and white sign glowed in a faint pulse. Several letters -in many different dialects- repeated "Cafeteria" over and over. She wasn't starving, but she was curious to see what the food in this dimension tasted like. After spending weeks in a suit that managed the basic functions of her body, enjoying a nice meal with real food was always a welcomed treat.

Still, before the alimentary need could be satisfied, there was another issue at hand.

"They say to wait forty more minutes," a delicate sounding voice said and the Huntress looked down to see Zelda's fair face.

"I guess it can't be helped," she replied calmly, well used to long waits with nothing but her own self. At least now she had a person to share… she only wished she had more experience for such situations.

"Must have been a fine mess earlier today," Zelda idly commented, and Samus simply nodded. Despite being early night, the crowd filling the hall was quite sizeable and they were still checking in for rooms for their stay. An image of earlier as she entered passed through the Gateway came to her mind -one she quickly pushed away; not an experience she'd like to repeat.

The tall woman leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, and waited for those forty minutes to pass. It should be easy, hadn't a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her she wasn't alone this time.

Deciding that exploring what_normal_ human interaction was far more enjoyable than alone time, she turned her eyes in Zelda's direction.

The smaller woman was standing in a perfect stance, very unlike the Huntress', her hands neatly folded in front of her, her long flaxen hair perfectly pulled back in a braid, and with a serene look on her face. For a moment Samus thought she could easily be looking at a statue until she noticed Zelda's eyes; the deep blues were moving ever so slightly, but with obvious intent. Samus followed her gaze, quickly piecing together an idea of what Zelda was thinking.

The terminals used by the clerks, cybernetic implants in several bioforms, the glowing leaves used to illuminate the place, and the fact that the place seemed to have been built with living, cybernetic trees. Technology was probably alien to the princess.

However, earlier, Zelda had seemed unconcerned by Samus auxiliary, cybernetic gauntlet, and even appeared to know plasma guns were weapons. Then again, a princess was supposed to have some kind of training to deal with people, maybe even avoid showing her surprise to such advanced devices in case it would appear as a rude gesture. Or something among these lines.

Mentally, a smaller version of Samus jumped-kicked her on the head. _Stop trying to figure out what she's thinking about, and __**find**__out what she is thinking_.

She barely parted her lips to present the question, but Zelda's eyes sharply -yet not rudely- flew in her direction. Delicate neck twisted so Zelda's fine face was presented to the Huntress. The initial question died before it could be formed in her throat and mentally Samus scowled herself. How was she supposed to word her inquiry without making it sound as if Zelda came from a backwatered universe?

"Is this new for you?" little Samus groaned, slapping her face before walking away; the real Samus couldn't afford the luxury of making a strategic retreat to the nearest hallway, so she simply blushed the faintest shade of red, hoping it would go unnoticed by the younger blond.

Zelda simply smiled, looking into Samus' eyes. The huntress waited for a few moments, expecting an answer but this didn't come. Her own blue eyes blinked, staring into Zelda's. Then it hit her.

"Yes, this is new for me too," Samus said, making a lame job at hiding her embarrassment. The feminine giggle coming from Zelda didn't help the situation.

"New, yet familiar," Zelda finally replied, those royal blue eyes of hers apologizing to Samus. "It is interesting to see how technology has advanced in this place."

Samus nodded, looking away from Zelda, trying to clear her mind. "Much of this place reminds me of my people," Samus commented.

"It does?" Zelda urged her to elaborate, and Samus felt a little smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"My people are highly advanced in both technology and their spiritualism. They realized aiming only for the future, focusing only in science, was a dangerous way to exist, so they merged their technology to nature and their spiritualism," Samus explained, and she felt warmth growing in her chest as she shared her adoptive family's teachings.

"That's a beautiful goal," Zelda replied, taking a look around her. "Yet, there are differences with this place, aren't there?"

Samus chuckled lightly, looking around. "Yes, the Chozo aim for a more traditional, peaceful way of life. Glaring neon lights, all you can eat buffets and souvenir shops aren't what you would find in your usual Chozo mindset."

Zelda accompanied Samus' mirth with a sweet chuckle of her own, and Samus felt her chest growing warmer. "Sounds like a beautiful way of living."

"It is," Samus agreed. With a smile, the huntress remembered Zelda's previous answer, "How different?" Samus inquired.

Zelda smile, looking into Samus eyes. With a tiny bit of jealousy Samus noted how easily Zelda figured out what she meant. "My world is used to technologic advances, but not quite as far as here," Zelda replied, her eyes gesturing their surroundings, "In Terra, you can easily find the, we could call it, purist kind of technology. In Toerre, we have a," she stopped for a moment, finding Samus' eyes once again, "we have a more Chozo approach to technology. Merging our technology to the traditional ways of magic, using mana instead of manufactured fuels like they do in Terra."

"Magitech?" Samus offered, the term unusual, but not unknown. The Masters of Science in Bryyo had taken that approach to save their world after the Age of War, fusing the Chozo teachings with their own Reptilicus arcane arts.

Zelda's eyes lit with a smile, "That's what we call it, yes," the princess replied. "The flows of mana in our world allow for a continuous recycling of energy, preventing exhaust of mana. We use the same system for our machinery, everyday appliances, street illumination and others. Terra suffered for a few centuries with their struggle with fossil fuels, but they soon integrated our system in Termina, and then the rest of the world."

Samus nodded, knowing very well the need for fuels usually took one of the highest roles in several planets with sentient bioforms. "Nnh, Zelda?"

"Yes Samus?"

"You said Terra and Toerre… is your people capable of intergalactic travel?" she inquired, glad her tone showed her curiosity and not something insulting.

"Not at the moment," Zelda shook her head. The question in Samus mind should have been apparent, for Zelda quickly elaborated. "Terra is finally deploying space crafts, but we are more interested in interdimensional travel. Terra is in a sister reality from ours."

"That's…" Samus blinked in amazement. People learning to travel to other dimensions before traveling to other planets in their own system… "Wait a moment, you said reality? Like, in an alternate reality?" puzzled, Samus asked.

"Yes, the nature of our world allows the natural creation of portals to other dimensions, alternate realities and alternate timelines. Terra had a similar evolution than our world, but they focused more on technology than magic; also, our gods are very different."

Gods, magic, alternate timelines. The Huntress had already dealt with an alternate reality before, but finding a person who could talk about it as if she were talking about the weather… "Your world is amazing," that was the only thing she could think of.

"I like to think it is," Zelda replied with a smile. "There are problems, of course, but it is a good place to live."

_There are problems everywhere_, Samus thought, but that still couldn't shake the sense of wonder that was growing in her. She looked up, checking a nearby clock finding already half an hour had passed. Rooms were going to be a reality soon.

"Hey, where are the boys?" Samus inquired, finally noticing their absence. Sure, it'd be more like feeling Link wasn't there than anything else, but at least she should have noticed when Pit's awestruck voice had disappeared.

Zelda laughed gently, and even though Samus knew the Huntress was the cause of that laugh, she didn't feel offended by it. "Some friends from our dimension are coming too. They were to arrive after us; that is why we decided to wait for them near the Gateway, but it took them far longer than expected. We told you about it before, remember?"

Actually, Samus kind of did. They were talking about waiting outside the hotel, but Samus' thoughts had been busy with other things.

"I'm thinking they aren't your friends, are they?" Zelda inquired and Samus simply blinked. "These armored individuals," the princess elaborated.

Samus fell silent for a few seconds, wondering if she really was that easy to read, or if Zelda was just good at it.

"No, I wouldn't call them friends," the Huntress replied, the slightest animosity ringing in her voice. "Weavel and Kanden are bounty hunters too, and they'd be more than happy something happened to keep me away from my job. Permanently if possible."

A now cyborg whose race's idea of fun was the genocide of any bioform, and an insane, power hungry failed lab experiment… of course they would become friends. Why not, stranger things had happened. Still, seeing Kanden _laughing_ at a joke told by the cyborg, was unnerving as hell. She would have to be careful of dragging too much attention to herself. At least she knew Noxus was around -she had seen his ship when she had made her way out the hangar. If worst came, she knew she could count on the Vhozon's help.

"Anyway," Samus shook these thoughts out of her mind before they could put her in paranoid mode, "Link and Pit went to wait for your friends?" Zelda nodded.

"That's right."

Samus didn't remember any of the three using any communication device… "Telepathy?" She inquired.

"Yes, they contacted me," Zelda said, lightly tapping her temple, "Informing me they had already arrived and were on their way to this hotel." Samus simply nodded. More relaxed now that she was aware of the situation.

"Samus?"

"Nnh?"

"What kind of room would you like?" Blinking eyes replied. "What kind of room would you like to stay in?"

"What kind of room?" A bed and a working bathroom, that was a room for all she was concerned.

"Single room, or would you like to share with me and my friends?" Zelda inquired, blinking those large eyes of hers for Samus.

After a few seconds of silence, Samus finally noticed her cheeks were warming. "I-I think I'd rather be alone," _Rather?!_ "I mean, I have problems trying to sleep in a crowded room!" she hastily explained.

"Oh, I see," Zelda replied with a smile, her tone perfectly normal… and Samus found herself slightly disappointed the princess hadn't pressed the issue. "That means we will be sleeping in different floors," Zelda pointed out, looking to the thinning crowd.

"Yes, I guess we will be," Samus evenly replied.

"If you change your mind," Zelda suddenly said, turning her eyes to Samus', "You are always welcome to our room," she finished with a smile.

A smile danced on Samus' lips. "We will see."

The next few minutes went by in silence, and Samus felt comfortably at ease. She knew she could keep making conversation with Zelda if she wished to but, it just felt right to be silent for now. Knowing the younger woman was right there next to the Huntress was enough for Samus.

"Well, we better check in," Samus said, glancing one final time to the clock. Zelda nodded and followed the taller blond to the reception. One of the clerks recognized the duo and waved them to his terminal.

As expected, Samus checked in a single room, with view and a large bed after Zelda suggestion, while the princess checked two rooms, one for ten persons and other for two. Finally another room for Pit, as Zelda reminded Samus, he had asked her to pick one for him too.

"Thank you very much good sir," Zelda smiled appreciatively and both women were given their key cards.

Once they were a few meters away from the reception, Zelda turned towards Samus, an apologetic look on her face as she raised the keycard. Samus smiled. "Hold it like this, and then slide it in the slot on your door. If it isn't on the door itself, it should be next to it," Samus quickly explained and the princess nodded, smiling widely. "Once inside, there should be one of these scanners," Samus pointed to the right where a rectangular hologram hovered near a terminal, "They should record who you are and who's staying in your room; that way you won't have to use the card if you don't want to, or in case you lose it."

"Thank you very much, Samus."

Samus simply smiled.

The two made their way back to the entrance of the hotel, hoping to met with Zelda's friends, when they saw a familiar blond making his way towards them, followed by other two women and a teenager girl. The teen picked up her pace, waving to the princess as she did so.

"Saria! So glad to see you again," Zelda said, taking the younger girl in a hug. Samus noted the girl had the same ears than Zelda, probably the same race, hair the tone of lush leaves, and a blue dress matching her eyes.

"It's been a while," Saria replied with a warm smile, pressing her cheek against Zelda's and the princess chuckled.

"It's only been three weeks," the princess said.

"Three weeks isn't enough time?" Saria shrugged, "You Hylians, living so fast, makes me see time moving so slowly."

"She's just been bored," the smaller one of the women said from afar, this one with what seemed fins hanging from her wrists, almost reaching the ground. Her body had a faint hue of blue, but the skin on her front appeared light enough to be white. Her bare feet barely making a sound as she approached the trio, her dress flowing around her with water like grace. Her black hair was neatly combed back, tied in a small braid. Her ears, Samus noticed, appeared to be shaped as fins too.

"I was the bored one," Saria rolled her eyes giving room for the blue woman to hug Zelda.

"Well, as much as I love helping cousin Rhalis, a girl has her needs," the taller girl said with a giggle that sounded smooth like water.

"I can imagine, Ruto," Zelda replied, giggling too. "Impa, I'm so happy you could come," Zelda said, this time she moved forward to hug the taller woman.

Samus noted with surprise that she no longer was the tallest one in the group. Despite the grey hair held back in a tight rat-tail, Samus calculated this woman was only slightly older than herself, very well endowed, and wearing nothing but black leather that hugged her body as a second skin. Her red eyes seemed to shine when Zelda circled her arms around her, and she returned the hug. "Me too, Zelda. It's good to see you safe," Impa replied in a voice full of strength and care.

"I have been in good hands," Zelda replied, nodding to Link and Samus. "Impa, Ruto, Saria, this is Samus Aran. Samus, met my friends," Zelda presented them, and Impa shook hands with the Huntress.

_That's a strong grip_, Samus noted with surprise.

"Now, where are the others?" Zelda inquired.

"The transport was almost full, so Shad, Ashei, Malon and Agitha took the one after us," Ruto replied.

"What happened with Nabooru?" Zelda blinked in confusion. At this, the rest of the group with exception of Samus broke in chuckles. "What is it?"

"She took a liking for Pit," Link informed her and this caused Zelda to break in giggles.

"Poor Pit," Zelda said.

Samus confusion lasted only a few seconds. Down the hallway she recognized Pit's small frame, accompanied by another person. By the seductive and suggestive sway of hips, Samus the huntress deduced it was a woman. A very, _very_ sensual looking woman! Pink, low cut harem pants that seemed to cling to her hips, a white tank top that left virtually nothing to the imagination, pink fingerless gloves, and lush, fiery red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Her dark skin seemed to shine with a copper color under the light, and her golden eyes sparkled when she became aware of their eyes on her.

Samus noticed with a smile the way Nabooru's arm circled around Pit's neck, practically making him use her large bosom as a pillow as they walked. The poor kid looked as if he didn't know if he was allowed to put some distance between their bodies or just let her drag him around.

"Kid, just as beautiful as always," the dark woman said sultrily, releasing Pit from her grip and hugging Zelda, giving the princess a delicate kiss on her cheeks.

"You never change, do you Nabs?" the princess said with a chuckle.

"Dead first," Nabooru replied and then she noticed the other blond behind Zelda. "And who may this lovely sight be?" she inquired, almost gliding next to Samus.

The Huntress smiled, looking in the eye at the redhead. _It seems women are normally tall in Toerre_, Samus thought, noticing Nabooru was as tall as the huntress was. "The name is Samus," she confidently said, offering her hand.

Something flashed in Nabooru's eyes and next thing Samus knew, the dark woman was giving her a delicate kiss to the back of her hand, very much like a Casanova, giving the Human a hungry look. Samus immediately felt her cheeks warm and she pulled back her hand as soon as Nabooru let her go, not before those golden eyes blinked meaningfully to her.

_Interesting group of friends_, Samus thought, unable to help the smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Nabooru turned to go after Link now, draping her arm around his shoulders and leaning lazily on him. Unlike Pit -who was now recovering his breath-, the blond boy seemed at ease with the seductive woman's presence, or maybe just used to it.

Samus shook her head, looking on at the group in front of her. If she took Zelda's offer to share rooms, she wasn't too sure if she'd be waking up alone in her bed the next day.

The group moved once again toward the entrance, ready to wait for the rest of the newcomers when Samus heard it.

"-tell you guys, we sign up a team battle, and it will be breeze," a deep voice reverberated in Samus' ears and her blood turned to ice in her veins.

Ever so slowly, the huntress turned around, looking first at that blue suit she remembered so well; tall, his pace was slightly hunched over but still arrogant. Then that metallic body, walking over blade like feet, moving with an ease that seemed impossible for a cyborg. And finally, that purple skin, sensual cadence, and impish expression.

"You really must stop using those jokes, hun," the purple woman said, shaking her head. Her stylish hairdo waving lightly behind her.

"I'm afraid you will have to do without my presence," the metallic man apologized, and the blue alien shrugged. A thin layer of ice fell off his shoulders, vaporizing in the air before it could touch the ground.

"Oh well, more glory for us."

Watching the three ghosts of her past, Samus could only stare, feeling her chest tightening until finally a word came out.

"Impossible…"

_**To be continued**_

**End's notes:**

Well, there you go. I really wasn't sure what I was doing most part of the fic! Hope it was at least amusing.

Anyway, as I said in the beginning, the LoZ crew grew, so did the Metroid one. Anyone who had played Corruption must know who these three mysterious guys are. If you don't know who Weavel and Kanden are, they are 2 of the seven hunters in Metroid Hunters. What you think of the cast so far?

Well, if you have questions, suggestions, anything for that matter, don't doubt to late me know! I'm writing this for the fun of it, so there's nothing written in stone yet. I already got suggestion of including Falcon, so I'm gonna do that X3 Throw me suggestions, what you want to see in the future, and I'll do my best to include it, as long as its reasonable X3

See ya next time!


	3. Where are Zelda's pants?

Lo and behold, another new chapty! Sorry for the long wait. 

Anyway, remember that I don't have a definitive path set for this story, so I'm open to suggestions you readers have. That's right: you speak, I listen. That's why I already thought of a good chapter to introduce the Invincible F-Zero pilot, Captain Falcon. Of course, I need a couple chapters before that one, a chapter filled with action of course, and lots of Falcon Paunch's.

Also, as you've already seen, I'm not limiting the story crew to that of the Brawl only, so if you want to see other games' characters, you say so in a review or a note, and then I'll ask you some help to set the lines for their respective chapters and impact in the story in case I need help with that.

Oh, and I fixed some glaring mistakes in chapter 2 and changed some info to make it fit with this chapter; just letting you know.

With that said, onward to the story.

**From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:**

**First Impressions**

_Chapter 3: Where Zelda doesn't have pants_

By: _**Dan Heron**_

_This can't be true… not this…_ Samus thought, rooted on the spot.

Dealing with creatures thirty times her size? Sure.

Diving into lava pits and acid oceans? Effortlessly.

Fighting legions of bloodthirsty soldiers screaming for her blood? With a hand on her back.

Performing feats beyond the dreams of the Galactic Federation Marines? Since she was a naïve teen.

Destroying a planet? More of often than she was comfortable with.

However this… _This_…. Never before she would have expected something like this before.

She remembered, she remembered all too well. The way each one took a step, their mannerisms as they spoke, the way they'd roll their eyes at something the other said…. She thought, she hoped she would move on, ghosts would stop following her around. Years had gone by since the last time, why now?

The came closer, so close now that she couldn't help it. "Rundas…?" she whispered, failing to push the memories away.

"Need something, Hot Stuff?" his voice rumbled and Samus snapped out of her reverie. Her blue eyes slowly blinked, her breath coming as calmly as she could manage; this wasn't a hallucination.

None of the apparitions had called her _Hot Stuff_ before.

The three had stopped a couple meters away from her, their attention focused on the huntress. Samus peered into the Phyrigisian warrior's helmet; the layer of ice covering his face was thin enough to let his grin be seen through. With a pang in her chest, Samus remembered him admitting –after a few beers- he considered her attractive for a Human.

"Rundas… Ghor…" Samus didn't know what to say. She knew they were dead. They **were**supposed to be dead, yet, here they were. Her eyes flew in the Cyborg's direction as he twisted his metallic neck to give her an inquisitive look.

"I'm sorry, miss, do we know you?" his cybernetic voice rang and Samus felt her insides painfully twisted.

_Know you! How… how can you not…_

"It's me, Samus…" the Human replied hopefully, her eyes moving over the three.

"A fan, huh?" Rundas' voice reverberated, elbowing the Wotan hunter.

"I'm sorry, miss, I think you must be confusing us with somebody else," the cyborg replied, bowing his head apologetically.

"My, Sammy," the purple woman purred, "Don't you know you aren't supposed to talk with strangers?" her tone one of playful intent, and a smile to go along with it. "Seems you already know the guys, my name-."

"Is Gandrayda."

"Ah- you know me, I'm flattered," the shapeshifting smiled, winking at Samus. Was that a blush?

"And you? You know me?" the Huntress elaborated seeing the confusion in their faces.

"Sorry, no," Rundas replied, shaking his head no. "Wouldn't forget a face like yours."

"A pretty face like that is hard to forget, hun, sorry," Gandrayda replied, smiling apologetically.

"No?" Samus insisted. They all shook no their heads. "O-oh, I see…" her voice trailed off, looking to the side. "I-I'm sorry I held you up, see ya later," Samus waved them good-bye and they –slightly puzzled- waved back.

She turned around, unable to look away from the ground, but couldn't give a single step. _Maybe they don't remember my face, but surely they must remember my suit! Yes, most people don't even know I'm blond, but they always remember my suit!_

She was about to release the Varia suit out of its stasis when her eyes fell on Zelda. Had she seen everything? Of course she did, she was right behind her the entire time. Her motions stopped for a second before she moved her left hand to her right wrist, but Zelda sadly looked down; Samus stopped once again, looking into the princess' eyes. The younger woman looked to the left and Samus followed her gaze, seeing at the other three Hunters already walking away.

"We should be going to our rooms," Zelda softly spoke and Samus' hands limply fell to her sides. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She spared one last glance to her _friends_'backs as they disappeared in the thin crowd of the hallway. Taking a trembling breath, eyes fixed on the floor, Samus simply nodded.

After a few moments of silent walking, a part of Samus' mind pointed out the lack of sound and wondered why was that. Looking up she saw the group of long eared individuals far, very far away from them. _Them…?_Looking to her right, she found Zelda, her eyes not focused on the Huntress, but definitely aware of her movements.

_Zelda sent them away while she waited for me? _The Huntress considered this with a little amount of wonder. There were too many things going on in her mind, but this little fact seemed to quiet everything else down a notch.

"Thank you," it was the only thing that seemed to make sense. Zelda, she…

"You're welcome," the princess replied, almost as if she knew what Samus was thinking.

The Huntress shook her head, amazed at Zelda's attitude. She had once again figured Samus out in a moment when the Huntress was crumbling inside, and had also plotted something to calm the woman down. Everything done without having a solid idea of what was going on.

The princess kept surprising Samus by the second.

"Is everybody here?" Samus decided to make some conversation, seeing as they were nearing the elevators and the rest of the Toerrians. A hum from her right replied.

Two more red heads and another blond, the three with long ears, and then another female with round ears and ink black tresses. One of the reds was a woman with sapphire eyes –very much like Zelda's- framed by her long hair, a very appealing figure and dressed in a red skirt and a matching top. The other red was this time a man, older than Link, but very lanky in comparison, and with an air around him screaming _scholar_; untamed hair, round glassed covering his blue eyes, and dishevel clothes. The final of the long eared Toerrians appeared to be a teen, shorter than what Samus thought her age to be, dressed in a frilly black dress, fishnet stocking, knee high boots with extra thick soles, and hair held in two pigtails at each side of her head. The sable haired female had round ears, just like Nabooru now that Samus paid attention; her clothes were in stark contrast with the pigtailed blond, consisting of white, ragged jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt, and her hair falling freely down her back. Samus noted with curiosity that, despite the white outfit, and pale complexion, her dark eyes were surrounded in black, too dark to be bags… Why would somebody use such dark makeup with that getup?

Zelda made proper and quick introductions for Samus, and the taller blond made note of these newcomers. Shad, Malon, Agitha and Ashei; two polite and the other two, one extremely sweet, the other a bit too cool. Nothing she would have problems dealing with.

They walked in the elevator, doors closing smoothly behind them. _None of them seem surprised_, Samus noted. Zelda quickly pressed the buttons for three different floors and the elevator made its way up. _This must be basic in their world_, the Huntress thought.

First stop and a large number of them got out following Zelda. An assorted of "_See yas, sleep well, buy breakfast",_ and others were said before the doors closed once again. They went up and at the next stop Link and Shad made their way out. "Samus, Pit," Link bowed his head as farewell, and the two last occupants waved and nodded back. Once again going up, and finally the doors opened for the Huntress and the winged boy.

Standing on solid ground, Pit and Samus took a look at their keycards and Samus felt a little of panic. She had explained at Zelda how to use her key but not at Link or Shad. Looking down in front of her, she decided helping Pit had a bit more priority at the moment.

"Pit," she simply said and once his attention was on her she nodded at down the hallway where she could see his room's number. After hesitating a moment Pit led Samus towards his door and she raised her own keycard. "Like this," she slid the car in front of the door, without actually passing her card through the optic slot. Pit quickly picked up the lesson and soon the door slid open for both of them. "There, press your hand there," Samus ordered him, having found the palm scanner mentioned in the tutorials. Pit quickly obeyed; the scanner glowed with an off white light that blinked blue the next moment. "You now can open your door with only a touch, in case you lose your card that is," Samus explained before turning around.

"Thanks miss Samus," Pit replied relieved that that was out of the way.

"Come on, only Samus," the blond shrugged.

"Sorry Samus."

"Hnnn, Pit?"

"Yes?"

"Do you need explanation for other things?" she realized Pit was the one with the less knowledge regarding technology. This was the best chance to give him a little crash course.

The boy shook his head no, "Link explained most things while we waited for his friends," he informed her, "I think I can manage now. The door was worrying me, to me honest," he embarrassedly replied, looking away from Samus. "I thought it would be much harder than that. Thank you. Again."

A little smile graced her lips. "Don't mention it," she said, turning around and waving as she walked away.

As she heard the door sliding closed behind her, she aimed for the elevator now. She was about to call for the lift, but her hand stopped short.

She… _felt_it wasn't necessary… Somehow, she didn't need to go down….

_Odd_, she thought as she took a step away from the doors. She looked at her hand and then the call button, but she couldn't find a reason why she had stopped. Slowly, she turned around and walked towards her own room, oddly enough not feeling guilty she hadn't gone down to Link's floor.

_Maybe he already knows_, she tried to reason, but another part of her mind pointed out Zelda had asked her for directions. _Not that Link looks like a stupid person or anything,_ she quickly corrected; the princess just rubbed her like an intellectual person.

Performing the same ritual than Pit, Samus quickly looked over what would be her home for the next couple weeks. A little corridor that doubled as a spartan kitchen, leading towards a large room with an equally large bed, a holovid attached in the wall in front of the bed, and on the back another door, probably leading towards the bathroom. _Bathtub… wonderful!_

She walked back to the bedroom, tossing her duffel bag over the bed while she walked to the wall on the right. She pressed a small panel and the wall appeared to collapse, revealing an impressive view of the rest of the installations and some stadiums. Samus was awestruck by the beauty of the night scenario and felt a little amount of nostalgia.

Looking around her room, she was reminded of her own house. Small, designed for the essential, cozy, and with a great view of the nearby city.

She pressed her forehead against the layer of glass and sighed. "Thanks Zelda," she murmured, letting a little smile hang on her lips as she prepared for bed.

She dismissed turning on the TV and opted to start a small recognizance of the installations early next morning.

Kicking her boots away, followed by her shorts and top, Samus placed her plasma gun on the nightstand next to bed, accompanied by her gloves. Clad only in white panties and what appeared to be wristbands on her arms, she was ready for a night's sleep.

Half an hour later, the Huntress kicked the bed sheets away, grumbling about being too hot. Fifteen minutes later, she fetched a glass of water for her dry mouth. Fifteen minutes later, the local news was giving tomorrow's weather reports. Ten minutes later she threw a big t-shirt on her to cover against the cold.

Later, she no longer cared to look at the watch, and the news was just a muffled droning in the background, she just knew it was later and she couldn't sleep. Not on the right, not on the left, not on her back, not on her stomach. She even curled in a little ball before sprawling upside down the mattress. Nothing worked.

Not even the nice bath she was taking at the moment was helping her shuteye. It was large enough for a person as tall as her and has spare room for another person; just the right size. The water falling directly from the ceiling helped her calm down considerably, and the warm, its smooth feel helping greatly, but it just made her realize how awake she was.

With a sigh, she left her bath, letting rivulets of water running down her body she emptied the tub and walked in the middle of the bathroom. The atmosphere inside the small room changed and her body dried in a matter of seconds, leaving her hair slightly moist. She checked on the mirror and couldn't help posing a little; she really had a killer body. Fetching a comb she started taming her hair while her free hand rummaged through her bag, looking for a clean set of clothes, blue shorts and the t-shirt from before.

She sat down on her bed, letting out a long sigh, dimly aware of something going on about a target course or something. Tossing the comb over her bag, she flopped down on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Despite everything she had done to keep her mind busy after failing to get some sleep, she knew there was no point in running from the matter. She knew what was keeping her awake, and she knew what she was supposed to do.

Part of her training with the Chozos had covered meditation techniques so she could deal with the trauma she had endured as an innocent child and what the Huntress would face in her future. It had proven effective time and time again, but for some reason her heart wasn't in the task at the moment. Some part of her told her it wouldn't work, not because of something she had done. It wouldn't work because her meditation hadn't been made for this particular situation. There had to be another way to deal with it, but she wasn't sure what could that be.

She put on her boots on and walked towards the window, taking a good look at the horizon before she left her room. She looked towards both ends of the corridor, finding a few persons hanging outside their room, sometimes two or three doors open and their occupants simply chatting with each other from the entrance. With a nod, she noted Pit's door closed.

She made her way to the elevator and called it to go down. A couple of feline like people accompanied her for a couple floors but they dropped out before they reached Link's floor. She passed Link's floor without paying much attention to the fact. Finally, the doors opened again and Samus looked out.

It took her a few seconds before she decided to step out. The doors closing behind her with a hiss she tuned down. She turned left and walked, passing six, seven, eight doors. Each one of them was fairly spaced between each other unlike the upper floors. She passed by another elevator but she ignored it this time –her goal was further ahead.

She spared a glance to the window at the end of the corridor, seeing the night scenario at a closer range, and then she rapped her knuckles on the last room. Tumbling sounds from the other side and then the door opened, revealing a red head. The shirt was baggy but cut short to reveal a generous amount of toned midriff, arms and cleavage, and pajamas so short they could be called belt.

"Hey Samus, what brings ya here?" those golden eyes smiled. "Wanna crash our party, or maybe you need some help sleeping? I could give you a massage for your-," Samus never got to know whatever that something was, because a pillow slammed on the red's head.

"Down Nabs, down! Get to know her before you try to get in her pants," an annoyed voice said, one that Samus immediately recognized.

"Kay, 'kay," the dark woman laughed, picking up the pillow as she walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that Samu- hey, are you tittering?" she arched an eyebrow.

Samus' smile widened. "Maybe."

"Would you like we went somewhere else?" she casually inquired and Samus blinked in confusion.

_Dammit_, was she that transparent without her suit on? Letting out a defeated sigh Samus nodded, walking away from the door.

"Be right back!" the smaller blond called into the room and several voices replied. The one that caught Samus attention the most was the one of "_Don't be late and call if you are, Zelda"_. That sounded more like what a mother would tell to her daughter. "Okay, shall we?" she offered her hand to Samus and the Huntress took it after a second's confusion.

"I think I lead now, huh?" Samus inquired and a little hum replied. They made their way to the nearest elevator, Samus pushed on the lobby with her free hand. The two blonds walked around the lobby until they found the entry to the inner garden of the hotel. Luminescent plants hanged from several trees, flowers, and benches, providing light for the few nocturnal guests. Samus led Zelda towards a bench and both took seat.

The taller woman looked down to Zelda's eyes, partly hoping the young princess would open conversation. Unfortunately for her, Zelda was already looking expectantly at Samus, waiting for the Huntress to make the first move.

But, where could she start?

"I wasn't hallucinating, was I?" Samus voice softly reached Zelda, and she shook her head no.

"I saw them, and heard what you and them talked about," Zelda admitted.

"I-They… I don't know how to say this," Samus let out a mirthless laugh, looking up before her eyes focused on Zelda once again. Yes, this felt like the right thing to say: "Tell me, Zelda, you- what do you think happened back there?"

Zelda nodded, apparently understanding what Samus wanted from her. She took a moment to pick the right words and then let out a sigh.

"In Toerre, this is a common occurrence when people travel through realities. We find people that have lost every recollection about one, other times when feelings towards you have been radically changed, or when you find somebody who you can't reciprocate to, no matter how much you try.

"We find people who we had befriended, people who we thought had taken a path away from us, people who thought we had pushed them away, people who may have been, or people we have lost," Zelda said gently and Samus looked down to her hand. She hadn't noticed when Zelda had started rubbing a thumb against the back of Samus' larger hand.

Samus didn't say anything, keeping herself from asking why Zelda's voice had cracked slightly in the end. She simply tightened her hold on Zelda's hand, and the princess gave her a warming smile in return.

"I'm feeling sad, and happy… It's a weird feeling for many reasons… I'm so happy to see them again but, the fact they don't know me –or about me- makes me feel relieved, but in a sad way… I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"No, not really," Zelda replied, but there was no teasing in her tone. "But you don't have to, not at the moment."

"They… they aren't the same people I knew, are they?"

"It would be extremely unusual if that was the case," Zelda truthfully replied.

Samus took a calmly breath, looking down to the ground in front of them. "I'm not entirely sure if I'd like them being the same people I knew," she admitted.

Zelda simply nodded, humming her reply, and Samus was grateful for that.

They both then sat in silence, enjoying the warm night in the inner garden. Occasionally, Samus would feel Zelda's thumb making little circles on the back of Samus' hand, other times Samus would give a little squeeze to Zelda's hand.

Minutes trickled by, and as the energy saving device started to diminish the present light, Samus nudged at Zelda. "Hey."

"Hmm?" the sleepy hum made Samus smile guiltily.

"I think it's good time we go back," Samus said as she stood up, helping Zelda to her feet.

"Uh-huh," Zelda stretched a little, throwing a confused look around. "What time you think it is?"

Samus checked her persona, but she realized she hadn't really prepared herself to go out, standing only in her nightclothes. And, now that she noticed it, Zelda wasn't wearing any pants either, having only pink panties and a pink t-shirt on with a triangle made by three smaller triangles and a hollow space in the middle. Her feet were clad in some sort of two-toed slippers, pretty simple looking. Was this girl really a princess?

"Hmm, let's see…" Zelda's voice brought Samus back to reality, seeing Zelda approaching one of then hanging luminescent plants. "What time is it?" she inquired, raising her right hand towards the plant. In a moment, the phosphorescent fluids running through the plant shifted. "I think I should have called Impa an hour ago," Zelda sheepishly informed and Samus let out a whistle when she noticed they had been well over two hours doing nothing but sitting on a bench.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Samus inquired, tracing the hour with her fingers.

"It's analogue," Zelda simply replied, showing Samus her right hand.

"It is?" the Huntress blinked.

"It was in the manuals," Zelda simply informed her.

"I thought I had read the whole thing," Samus grumbled to herself as she led Zelda back in the hotel's hallways. Great, she had been teaching Zelda and Pit how to use the scanners, and she wasn't even aware she had an universal remote literally on the palm of her hand.

"Silly," Zelda teasingly said and Samus lightly bumped her with her hips.

They got in an elevator, and pressed their respective floor's buttons. "Nnh, Zelda?"

"Yes Samus?"

"Sorry I dragged you away like that," Samus said, "I should have made you go back and put something warmer."

"Or that covered at least my legs?" Zelda replied, showing off her creamy white legs.

"Well, I kinda like this look on your," Samus said, crossing her arms. Zelda simply giggled behind her hand.

"Well, this is my stop," Zelda sighed, looking up as the doors slid open.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Samus waved.

"I'd love to," Zelda smiled and started to walk towards her room.

"Hmmm, red and pink kinda clash…" Samus thought out aloud and Zelda sharply turned around.

"Miss Aran!" she sternly said, "Next time you're going to check my rump, I would appreciate if you do a bit more than just having a little walk in the park," Zelda impishly said.

Samus held up her hands in defense, letting out a chuckle. "Not my fault that heart is so perfectly centered on your cute butt," she laughed as the doors closed, giving her a look of Zelda's smiling face.

Once she caught her breath she looked up as her ride neared to her floor. She pressed her hand against her door and sighed contently, stretching up her arms and letting the tension out of her body. With a smile she made her way into her room, kicking her boots away; she lightly scratched her abs, eyes feeling heavy, and a happy smile on her face.

"Hello bed."

To be continued 

There you go, another chapty!

Now, in case it isn't obvious, the heart Samus is talking about is stamped on the back of Zelda's panties, that's why the red and pink comment.

Oh, and guess what, I think this chapter is longer than the other two! Sorry if this chapter seemed to drag on and on, but I have a horrible tendency to keep on writing and writing my fics. This leads to some cases where I have 30 pages chapters and I just want to keep on adding more stuff. Bad habit, bad habit!

Neway, hope you liked it, tell me if you didn't, tell me what you want to see next! This fic will be heavily interactive with you readers, so go ahead and give me input! We already have Falcon Pawunch thanks to a reviewer X3


	4. Rape the targets!

Yes, yes, I'm continuing with this silly story. About the title, I usually try to make it audience friendly, but this time I used a title that may only make sense to Smash Bros players…. Come on, don't tell me that wasn't the first thing you thought you heard when the bonus level started!

Anyway, wanted to tell you that besides the Metzen, nobody seems interested in offering much help with this story. I thought it'd be a neat project if I offered interaction with the readers, but it just doesn't seem to be that interesting for others. I'll still do my best to keep the story fresh and going.

From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:

First Impressions

Chapter 4: Where things break

By: Dan Heron

"That's a good bed," Samus moaned, her body arching as she rose from the warm sheets, taking in a deep breath of air. Real air, none of that filtered stuff one would find in an advanced world. Real air, clean, natural. Oh yeah, this place is good.

Kicking the sheets away, she squinted in the window's direction; after enjoying the few rays peeking out of the horizon, she smiled. "Polarize."

The crystal shifted for a moment, and the next the light was no longer glaring. "News," she casually said, looking at the clock on her nightstand. 6:07.

"Masses of new brawlers ready signed up for the first rounds since yesterday, and many more were sadly put in waiting. This year's…"

A pair of sweat pants was pulled out of the duffel bag, followed by a pair of worn down shoes.

"As of today, the random Brawls will begin with One-on-One matches, both in their predetermined and random fashion –known as standard Brawl and Blind Dates-, followed tomorrow by the start of Team Brawls. Free for All will start after at four today. Themed Brawls will start next week, along with the firsts tournament of-."

A brush hit the bag as Samus pulled out a black thong from a smaller bag. Taking a look in the bathroom's mirror, the tall blond tied back her hair in a high ponytail.

"In weather news, you can expect a sunny morning-," the jacket was returned to the bag, "Clouds starting to form around 11-," the fed was cut as Samus abandoned the apartment.

This kind of planets had a controlled weather, mimicking natural weather as close as it could be. Of course, keeping Nature's inconveniences down to a minimum.

Samus punched down on the lobby button and then started to stretch her arms above her head. Nobody accompanied her on the ride down, and by the time she had reached her ground, she was ready for a good run.

Nodding back to the staff and guests' good mornings, the Huntress exited the hotel, taking a moment to stretch her legs under the shy light. Once she was ready, she set her eyes beyond the forest in front of her, right to where she knew the Gateway was.

Seven minutes in the tram, she recalled, Let's see how much we can cut that down.

She looked to the massive trees in front of her, taking a moment to appreciate their beauty; then, pressing a button on her right wristband, Samus took off.

Ignoring the immediate set path on her left, Samus soared over the roots between two trees on her right. On the crest of her jump, she planted her feet on the root and launched herself back to the ground, reassuming her mad dash. Light and shadow blended in her eyes as she blasted through the moist ground, leaves splashing back with each step she took, scaring the few fauna present at those hours. The path took an inclination to her left, one she immediately compensated by jumping over a rocky formation and then after the lowest branch in her reach. Gripping the bioengineered branch in her palm, she hurled her body up and kept on climbing; after three seconds of vertical movement, she changed the angle of her body and reassumed her original goal.

Soaring through the air, she landed on another branch before launching after another tree. Landing on the bare surface of the tree, her grip tightened before using her whole body to reach the tree behind her, another branch, and then kept on moving.

After five more trees, she landed back on the ground, taking full speed once again. A few seconds later, the forest opened in front of her to a view of blue crystal. Sun hadn't fully come out yet, but a few rays were enough to make the surface shine. Pushing her body harder forward, she started to pick up even more speed, keeping the water in her sight. Three, two, one step and the sand exploded as Samus' body left the shore. The wind felt so refreshing on her face, her ponytail dancing wildly behind her; discrete movements of her arms and legs kept her in balance in the air. For a moment, she closed her eyes, feeling the light reflected on the surface, letting a smile stretch on her lips.

No need of wings…

She opened her eyes again and saw a few forms swimming below her, cutting through water with the easiest efforts.

With a loud boom, she landed on the shore, digging a couple centimeters in the sand. Dislodging herself out, she spared a glance to her surroundings, finding a couple of startled hominids.

"Sorry!" she managed to say before they disappeared of her sight behind her.

The path in front of her started to tint with an air of familiarity and the Huntress picked up her pace. In a matter of seconds, she started to space her steps, slowing her run until she started to walk over the formal path, nodding back at the newcomer's good morning waves.

Polite people, she noted, wondering if all the people invited to this dimension shared common morals, mindset or just were considered "good guys" in their respective universes. Then, why the hell were Weavel and Kanden invited? The people in this dimension didn't seem the kind to misfile their information about these two maniacs.

Looking to the blue turning sky, she let a frown cross her face; reaching a hand to her right wrist, she stopped her watch. Then again, maybe they didn't care much about who showed up in here as long as they kept an eye on them.

She shook her head, knowing that she would have to find her answers somewhere else. In the meantime, she needed to go back to the hotel. Less than a minute and a half, she noted on her watch, and that was with the extra seconds she let her watch running. This is a light planet world after all, she smiled at the thought. Zebes had been above the charts in what could be considered Medium worlds, but far from being labeled as a Heavy world; the conditions in this planet would be just perfect to boost her natural skills above her average without even trying.

Another click and she ran back into the trees.

Then again, she thought, slowing down as the hotel made itself present, maybe they aren't the same Hunters I know.

After checking her watch –less than three minutes- and seeing other people arriving to the hotel for the first time, and more people coming and going to emulate her morning jog, she realized she'd could afford being lazy for the day. Usually she would have kept going for at least another hour, but these couple minutes had been enough to energize her.

Now she felt she could do with a snack. Not a full-blown breakfast, but at least something involving coffee and a biscuit; she had promised a certain blond breakfast after all.

She made her way into the hotel, nodding to the clerks in the reception as she made her way to the cafeteria. Yesterday she had noticed the entire ground floor repeated itself several times around the dome-like hotel; reception, four elevators, mall –including souvenirs, clothing, miscellany technologic among others-, pool, cafeteria, common baths –like the one in her room- and baths and baths ranging different traditional styles from many different worlds; each hotel was different, and she was very comfortable with the one she was staying in. This setting was repeated at least ten times in this hotel, and for what she knew this wasn't the largest one of the bunch.

She was greeted by the same white and blue sign from yesterday and walked towards the bar where several members of the staff were filling ceramic casseroles with food. "Coffee?" she inquired to one of the hard workers.

"Over there," a not so hard working voice replied.

The tall blond turned around to see a smiling face sitting contently on a nearby table, enjoying a fruit bowl and a cup of coffee. "Thank you," the laugh in Samus voice didn't miss Zelda and the Huntress smiled along with the Princess.

Arming herself with a steamy cup of black magic and a plain biscuit, Samus promptly joined Zelda on her little table. The chair went ergonomic, molding to the Huntress body and offering the right amount of resistance in the first three seconds, leaving enough bounce on its material.

"Good morning," Zelda politely said, taking a sip of her coffee, "I thought you'd like to sleep a bit more today."

"Well, the early bird gets the worm," Samus commented and Zelda smiled. That would have been a blast with the Chozo… if they had a sense of humor, of course, Samus thought with a wry smile. "I'm used to sleep little. Actually, I slept in today," she admitted. "What about you?"

"I can't sleep in, or maybe I haven't tried hard enough," she replied. "And I had the same idea," she said, turning her seat around to show Samus sweat pants. "It's lovely before sunrise," she commented, taking a spoonful of fruits.

"I checked a bit after that," Samus replied, dipping a piece of biscuit in her coffee. "Maybe tomorrow I'll get to see it."

"How fast are you?" Zelda inquired out of the blue after downing another spoonful.

"Why the question?" Samus replied, tilting her head to the side as she took another bite of her bread.

Zelda smiled, smirking at Samus. "I was filling my plate when I saw you leave. And you covered quite a long distance in such short amount of time before returning," she informed the Huntress, eating more fruit.

Samus simply blinked.

"All the way to the Gateway, right?" Zelda asked, looking to the ceiling.

Another blink from Samus.

"It isn't a short distance, and there's quite a few obstacles in the path."

Yet, another blink.

"And you didn't use the taxicabs."

There was no blink this time.

"I know a straight line is the shortest distance, but you practically flew."

"Okay."

"Mmh?" Zelda tilted her head to the side.

"Did you follow me?"

Zelda shook her head no.

"Put a tracking on me?"

Another shake.

"Put a droid to follow me?"

"Is that like a machine?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Somebody on the other side gave you a call about me?"

"They are still sleeping."

"Did you follow me telepathically?"

"I need permission first."

Samus leaned on the table over her elbow. Took another sip of her coffee. Blinked once again. Took a deep breath. Let out a long sigh.

"I should have asked this from the beginning," she shook her head. "How?"

"How I know how far you went?" Zelda innocently inquired.

… You're enjoying it, Samus sulkily thought, and the smile on the princess' face broadened. "Yes, how do you know how far I ran?"

"How I know?" Zelda patently inquired, placing both hands in front of her, giving Samus the most innocent look she could muster.

"Yes!"

"You want to know how I know?" Zelda's tone that of a person who just realized what the whole thing was about.

"Zelda…" Samus impatiently tapped her fingers against the table.

"Alright, alright," the Princess made placating gestures with her hands. "Really want to know?"

A glare this time.

"Okay… it's… a secret. Ouch, are you all right? Samus? Samus, are you all right?" Samus slowly pulled her face off the table, giving Zelda what was left of her glare.

"You are one mean girl."

"I try my best," Zelda innocent replied, taking another zip of her coffee.

Samus shook her head, giving a look to Zelda. Angel face with a little devil bouncing on each shoulder. Would she give her an answer if she inquired again, or she would lead her again through another silly game?

Second option most likely.

This wasn't her usual interrogation method by far, but something told Samus that not even the barrel of her power beam would be enough to faze Zelda into giving answers. Maybe she should use another approach.

New bone structure, enhanced muscular mass and improved mental capacity, things that made her a better predator. However, her first genetic makeover had given her more than just physical perks.

A smile came to Zelda's lips and Samus immediately thought challenge.

The Huntress' eyes slowly closed and then opened, every moment focused on the Princess. Her breathing slowed considerably until they matched her heart beat; not necessary, but it would help things. She cleared her mind of everything but Zelda.

There was it, or at least, there should be. Samus eyes narrowed slightly, finding nothing where she knew something should be. Still, she would take her shot.

"Are you going to tell me?" Samus inquired and Zelda's smile widened.

"I will," Zelda nodded, "But not at the moment."

Samus took a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. "Now there are two things I want to ask you about," Samus said with a playful growl, one that made the Princess giggle.

"I will," came the simple reply.

Shaking her head, Samus returned to what was left of her food and then downed her coffee. "I'm Human, but my genetic makeup was modified to be the closest it could to a match of a Chozo's," Samus said, using a napkin to clean the corner of her mouth.

"I'm Hylian, Hylian from Hyrule to be more specific," Zelda didn't miss a beat with her reply. "Hyrulean Hylians have slightly longer than usual canines," she opened her mouth enough so Samus could see a pink tongue running over said slightly longer than normal fang.

"Thank you," Samus replied, straightening her back. "I hope not all Hylians are such a pain in the ass."

Zelda smiled. "No, you are just that lucky."

Samus deep laugh filled the cafeteria. "Just my luck."

Zelda finished her coffee and Samus stood up, picking up her tray. Zelda followed suit and they made their way to the recyclers. "Shall we call this breakfast?"

"I was actually just warming up," Samus replied, brushing her hands on her pants, "I would love some meat for breakfast, more bread, maybe honey too."

"Now you made me hungry," Zelda pouted.

"I'm deeply sorry about that. Believe me. Wreaking inside with guilt and all that." Zelda slapped the Huntress' arm and retreated before retribution could be claimed. "Do you want to go back for more?"

"Actually, this was just a snack until the rest of my friends wake up."

"How more before that?"

"A couple hours. They partied hard."

"Nabooru?"

"Not enough to incapacitate her," Zelda replied with a smile.

Samus woefully sighed, leaning on Zelda. "It's too early to be sexually harassed."

Samus hadn't expected Zelda to have such a rich laughter. "In some places, that's how you greet people. Like, let's say shaking hands, you know Miss Aran?" she said, wiping moisture off of her eyes. "You should be more open to other people's customs."

"Uh-huh, yes, I'm sure. Is that how you shake hands in Hyrule?" Samus inquired with a smile.

"No, we actually shake hands," Zelda said, recovering her composure. "You never know, Samus. Having somebody else's tongue down your throat may be considered the most formal way to say: How are you."

Samus just gave her a side-glance. "Not even you believe that."

"Nope!"

"Well," Samus said, stretching up her arms, "This place is gonna fill in the next hours with all the new people arriving. Want to do something, or should we return to our rooms?" Samus inquired.

"Do something. I don't want to wake up my friends," Zelda nodded.

"Okay, nnnh," Samus wondered what could interest the impish princess, or any princess for that matter, early in the morning.

"What would you like to do?" Zelda quickly asked.

"Nnnh?" Samus grunted.

"Anything you would like to do?" the Princess insisted.

"Nnnh?" Translated as: Me?

"Yes," Zelda nodded.

"Nnnh?" You sure?

"Of course."

"Well," Samus scratched the back of her head, looking around. "I, actually, I was curious about a target course…" Samus mumbled, looking away.

"Oh, yes, I heard about it yesterday in the news. Sounds like fun," Zelda clapped her hands in front of her.

"Fun?"

"Yes, Miss Aran, even a gentle and helpless princess like myself enjoys throwing things at other thingies," she said, knocking her knuckles against Samus forearm.

Samus shook her head, giving another look to the Princess. Far from helpless. "Well, it would help us kill a couple hours at least," the tall blond admitted, not really wanting to say no to the fair girl.

"Wonderful. Do you know where the nearest establishment is?" Zelda inquired and both reassumed their march.

"Nnnh, there are several in every stadium. Wanna take the tram?"

"That would be nice," Zelda nodded and both blondes made their way out the hotel.

A few minutes later, a column of light flashed for a second before darkness reigned again. A matter of seconds afterwards, and a massive room was presented to a couple of women.

"Nice blank space," Samus muttered, looking around for the terminal. Having found it in the ground, the Huntress stood near to it, and the terminal floating off the ground. The words on the terminal quickly went through several languages before setting for standard Chozo.

"What's so funny?" Zelda inquired.

"Nothing," Samus simply replied, trying to do something about the silly smile on her face. She quickly ran through the options set before her and then turned to Zelda. "Understood anything from it?" Samus pointed her thumb in the terminal's direction.

"No. That language is unknown for me," Zelda acknowledged.

"Nnnh," Samus grunted, starting to punch holo keys. "There are fifty basic courses with a minimum of ten targets to be destroyed; that number can be upped to three hundred. There is also a random-stage generator if you're feeling like being surprised. It can mimic several natural conditions and environments.

"There's a time limit of twenty minutes, and the course can be ended any time you want. The targets can be set to different durability and different features to add some variety," Samus explained and the room changed to take the shape of a desertic area with a lonely oasis and a lonely glowing sign up in the air. Next a white sphere with a red bull's-eye on one side appeared between the females.

"This is the default target?" Zelda inquired, lightly tapping the target and this disappeared with a soft crack and flashing light.

"Yes. Shape and durability," Samus nodded. She summoned another target and she simply touched it this time. The effect was the same. "Hmmm, almost anything will count as a good hit."

"How strong can it get?" Zelda peered over Samus shoulder.

"Three hundred basic settings and… yes, a custom setting," the Huntress nodded in appreciation. Blowing shit up was only fun enough until so long; it was better if shit put up a fight.

"Want to give it a try?" Zelda asked, innocently putting both hands on her back.

"Yes, I want," Samus looked to the sand around them.

"Mind if I join?" the Huntress' eyes slowly moved towards Zelda and the princess frowned. "Miss Aran, I'm not that frail, you know?"

Samus blinked before shaking her head. Crystal clear, she grumpily thought, wondering if she should don her suit only to keep Zelda from reading her that easily. "Sorry Zelda. Keep forgetting about it."

It took only a second for that gentle smile to return to Zelda's face. "It's okay. Sorry I overreacted," she apologetically said.

That's overreacting? "No need to. So," Samus returned to the terminal. "How about twenty targets for a warm up, and something basic for terrain?"

"Are there over ground ruins in the basic options?" Zelda inquired.

"There are," Samus said, punching more holo keys and the scenario changed.

A radius near hundred meters, dilapidated stone buildings with a few doors and corridors among them, a river running in the middle of the scenario, a blue cloudless sky, and several white round objects floating around.

"This doesn't look overly strenuous," Zelda commented, stretching up her arms. Samus followed suit, surveying the terrain.

"I count fourteen," she stated.

"Saw one in that door, but it moved inside," Zelda nodded to their right and after two seconds Samus nodded.

"Fifteen."

The two women started to make their way to the river, which directed them to a well-conserved fountain of a Human woman sporting an ancient bow and her birth charms. The ruin's main square allowed them an elevated view of the stage, and the discovery of sixteen and seventeen.

After taking a minute to enjoy the detail of the alien and ancient architecture, Samus turned sharply to a wet and gruesome sound.

"Eh…" Zelda chuckled embarrassedly, looking away. "Sorry, a nervous habit before training."

Samus put a hand on her own neck, wincing at the memory of the snap coming from Zelda. "I sometimes do the same, don't worry," she replied. Damn, do I sound the same? She thought with a light shudder.

"Shall we begin?" Zelda asked after taking a deep breath.

"I say," Samus replied. "Start sequence!" she shouted to the sky and Chozo numbers started a countdown.

Samus deliberated for a moment whether she should use her Varia suit or not, but as the seconds trickled down to zero, she decided to stay in the same ground than Zelda. It could be a good training.

"Five seconds," Samus whispered to Zelda and the princess nodded her reply.

Four seconds.

They both lowered their centers.

Three seconds.

Ready to run in different directions to cover the most ground.

Two seconds.

Knuckles crackled.

Eyes finding possible projectiles for use.

One second.

Tongue licking lips in anticipation.

Zero.

And both women lose their composure.

Had they heard right? They blinked in confusion.

" Ready… Go!" and the seconds started to add in the sky.

"Did it just say…" Zelda slowly said.

The huntress coughed. "I think it tried to say, "Break the targets"," Samus offered and Zelda weakly nodded.

"I'm sure… yes…"

"We better hurry."

To be continued

Yeh, there wasn't much to break in this chapty, sorry about that. There will be breaking of stuffs next chapter, I promise! X3

I hope you liked this one; I hope I gave a better idea of what the world they are staying is like. I can give a few more hopes, but I will stop, I'd be repeating old AN's anyway.

So there! If you enjoyed it, tell me about if. You don't enjoy it, tell me about it.

Also, I want to remind you that the LoZ stuff I'm using is derived from my LoZ fic, and it is not to be taken as the canon stuff.

Also2: What kind of baths would you like me to give them in their hotel? Name any region……… then again you may not say anything and I'll leave it to da luck and a world map.

Also3: If you have played Metroid Corruption, the trees I'm using in this fic are similar to the Cyrlic trees that Chozo use both in Elyssia and Talon IV.

Also4: Yays, over 4000 words!

Anyway, until next time! Prepare to have more background-ish stuff in future chapties!


	5. Nothing is safe!

Yays! After the lil teaser I gave you peoples last week, it was time I continued on with the real fic. Now, the Dan comes from México, so he's used to the metric system, so you'll have to bend over and get used to it in this fic. Worry not, here's a lil conversion: 1 ft equals 30.45 cm, so 1 m is roughly 3 ft and a few inches. Hmmm, 2 meters is a bit under 7 ft. Obviously, centimeters will be used instead of inches, so here's the measure. 1 inch equals 2,54 cm, centimeters are shorter, so I hope that helps you give the idea of how short a centimeter is when I use it in the fic.

We are continuing from the chapter, and as you may notice, this fic will usually move in blocks of 2. With the exception of the first chapter, 2 and 3, and 4 and 5 go together, so you can expect 6 and 7 dealing with other mini plot.

I still don't know what is the main plot… halp, plox?

**From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:**

**First Impressions**

_Chapter 5: Nah, really, it is safe, honest_

By: **_Dan Heron_**

_That's better_, Samus thought as her fist collided against another target, sending bits of data generated matter flying in tandem with her blow as it went through. Continuing her tempo, she pushed forward, twisting sharply around a steel pillar as she sailed after another target; four meters from the ground mattered little.

Pushing off the ground, she found herself almost too high before her momentum finished and started to drag her back to the ground; not a person to waste opportunities, she twisted her body back, launching a wide kick to destroy the target, facing ahead once again and running off.

She jumped through a ruined window –glad she didn't have to deal with broken glass-, kicking a chunk of debris. The scrap was launched off with deftly aim after another target.

Bits of rock and metal flew in every direction, but the satisfying ringing tone that should signal the destruction of the white orb never came. A quick look confirmed the hit –electric blue cracks had formed from impact point over the target-, and she didn't waste time before arming herself with another projectile, letting it fly and running out of the warehouse a moment after.

The late smile finally returned when a ring made itself present this time.

As she dashed after another building –jumping over it this time-, she kept hearing the same ring from the other side of the block. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, she counted before she finally landed on the rooftop in front of her. She stomped on the target in front of her, using enough force to leave an indentation on the spot her boot had crashed down.

She had set their durability high enough trying to provide a good exercise, and as she remembered how the single piece of scrap –one she had calculated around the hundred kilos- hadn't been enough to waste the white sphere, she started to think this could replace her usual training. Far from the density limit, and still using their default shape, this exercise of search and destroy was proving perfect for her out of suit training.

_And look, the little princess has no problem putting up with your standards,_ a little and resentful voice in the back of her mind annoyingly pointed out before Samus shoved it back away with all she had.

She knew Zelda was a capable person, and much stronger than her petite frame could hint at. Still, a bitter resentment flared for a moment in Samus chest by the end of their first run. The younger blond had scored twice as much of Samus' hits before the Huntress could really understand the run had ended.

Glaring to empty space, her hand reached back, energy swirling around her arm before matter started to take shape. A metal encased arm closed around the blaster, pulling it front from its holster. Three shots fire, three shots hit their mark.

The glare intensified on Samus's face.

The target was cracked, spinning slower than before, but still whole. She opened fire, not stopping this time until she saw it explode under the constant punishment.

The glare turning into a frown.

_Could it be… the target's nature makes it more resistant to energy based attacks? _It was a possibility. Another possibility said the Huntress was just strong in the point of inhuman range, and by obvious reasons.

_And she just rips through them with the easiest-_ she didn't let the thought finish.

_Focus! A single shot is not enough to disrupt them; fifteen bring them to critical point,_ she redirected her thoughts, looking at what would soon to be the last two targets in the area, floating lazily well over thirty meters away from the rooftop Samus was standing on. _A fifth, a quarter, a third of a charged shot_… she started to process the information she had witnessed a few seconds ago, sending the command to redirect the plasma core into a powered shot, when something disrupted her thoughts.

Three rings rang on the background as a pink and white clad figure landed next to the Huntress.

_Dammit! _

Before Samus could start to wonder how Zelda had managed to destroy three highly durable spheres simultaneously at the same time she soared high enough to clear a three stories building, the princess made a movement the Huntress was starting to familiarize with. Zelda planted firmly both feet on the rooftop, twisting her body back and to the left as her left arm was positioned slightly forward and the right arm traveling underneath it.

"Left!" Samus shouted, releasing the trigger on her weapon. As she felt the sudden release of built up energy cooling her protected hand, she grimaced.

_Come on, you can be a bit more vague if you try, _she dryly thought.

Burning the sky, her shot impacted the left target, engulfing it in an explosion of plasma just as a needle pierced through the target on the right. Samus knew what was about to happen with her victim: as the surrounding area's temperature ascended several hundreds degrees in the fraction of a second, the heat and kinetic energy were more than enough to reduce the sphere to its smallest components, effectively turning it to smoldering particles of its former self.

However, she wasn't sure what a thirty centimeters long piece of metal, thrown by a hominid's bare hand was supposed to do.

_Unique_… was the only thing Samus could think of as she saw the needle coming out of the sphere without slowly at all, almost as if it hadn't been there at all. Instead of being accompanied by more projectiles, the single needle was enough for the job as Samus soon witnessed its purpose. Even without her scanners, Samus could see the trail of energy left by the needle, energy that started to invade the rest of the target as if it were webbing an arachnid's net from its core out. The energy flared for a single moment with a blinding white before disappearing.

The sphere imploded into a white nothing just as two bells rang one after another.

"Complete!" the room's synthetic voice announced, bringing the simulation to a stop.

The ruined city started to disappear around them. Asphalted roads, intermittent electrically produced lights, glass skyscrapers, diesel-powered vehicles and vegetal pulp manufactured paper, everything vanished, leaving behind two blond women landing on their feet several meters below.

Huntress and Princess landed with practiced ease, bending their legs to absorb the fall and then stood straight, looking at each other.

_You thought I told you I was aiming to the left, or you just –once again- managed to read me without me noticing it, _Samus thought ruefully, directing a grin for Zelda.

"Less than twenty seconds," Samus idly commented, well aware the simulation would have ended if they had passed beyond the time limit.

Zelda simply smiled gently, nodding once.

_Didn't say anything either this time_, Samus inwardly sighed, having a small idea of the girl's silence.

"Let's take a break," Samus breathed out, sparing a look at the room's terminal.

No needing more input, the room shifted once again, providing a green area with several large round objects. Pretty soft too Samus noted once she rested her body against one of them.

She wasn't tired at all, but the silence from the princess wasn't the same comfort she had enjoyed last night. It wasn't entirely Zelda's fault; the Huntress had provided valuable support by being as concise and brief as she could with her _attempts_ at conversation.

In fact, now that she stopped to think about it, it sounded more like orders coming from her training officers from her years in the G.F.

"Nnnh," the tall woman grunted.

"Mmmh?" was Zelda reply as she took her seat on the sphere right from Samus.

The huntress smiled.

A natural reply for something natural coming from Samus.

"Are all Hylians as strong as you are?" she decided to be direct. "Or you was trained to be like that?"

"Mmmh," Zelda looked to her right hand before looking back to Samus's eyes. "No, Hylians aren't very strong, if anything, my race could be considered physically weak," Zelda replied in the tone Samus had already come to associate with a friendly Zelda, and she was happy for that.

"Physically," Samus pointed out, which caused Zelda to smile.

"Aptitude for mana, that's a whole different story. Our mana manipulation is fourth among all the races in Toerre."

"Explain," Samus couldn't help sounding commanding. If Grey Voice had taught her something, was to keep pushing for truth once you are given the slightest hint of one.

The little smile coming from Zelda was enough to make Samus's heart calm down.

"We use mana as fuel in our machines. We derived the system from our own bodies," Zelda explained. "If we can make a metal withstand extreme temperatures, we can do the same with out bodies."

"Nnnh," Samus narrowed her eyes, absorbing the information she was given.

"Mana is just another form of energy," Zelda said and Samus' mind didn't have time to point out another of the Princess' "_moments"_, before the Huntress started to piece everything in her mind.

The concepts Zelda talked about as if they were natural, for Samus were matters of artificial origins –at least most of the time. Schematics of space ships flashing through her mind –similar to what Zelda had used as an example- using several different kinds of energy to perform different actions.

Energy shields, plasma cannons, power suits, holographic curtains, holo-keys, most of them using manufactured fuels to create the energy needed for work. In other cases, only refined forms of fuels found in nature, like the unstable Afloraltite crystals that powered warp drive systems some decades ago; you could practically use a raw crystal taken straight from the ground, put it in a cooling bath and use the soup to power some old machines.

A little voice didn't bother to waste time before reminding her about her own body and Varia suit.

_Self generated energy… capable of making that little needle reduce the targets to nothing_, Samus mused, looking over Zelda.

"Only fourth?"

Zelda nodded, making a little affirmative sound. "Kokiris, Sheikas and the Faë have a much better control than us, and they can generate and resist larger amounts of mana."

"Nnnh," Samus grunted.

"Saria is a Kokiri, and Impa is a Sheika," Zelda explained, and Samus' mind clicked again.

That would explain the radical pigmentation contrasts among those two and Zelda. "Nnnh."

"Have you heard about faeries? They are part of the Faë," Zelda replied to Samus's unspoken question.

"Have heard about them, but, I'm afraid I still haven't the pleasure to met one," the tall woman said with a laugh that was joined by Zelda's. In her travels she had met the unspeakable, the nightmarish, who said she would be forbidden from finding a "fairy tale"?

"I will do my best to change that situation," the princess replied.

It took a moment to let that little comment sink in.

_Visit Zelda's home world_…

"I'd make sure you have the most enjoyable time we can offer if you ever decide to spare a day or two in Toerre."

_And once again_, Samus thought, with no frustration in her mind this time. _Wait…_ "Is there something _you_ want to ask me?" Samus found herself asking without realizing it, and Zelda nodded gently.

"I'm curious about it," she nodded at Samus, and the Huntress raised her right hand. "I have noticed some, hmm, unnatural moves ever since we started."

"What d'ya mean?" was there an edge in her voice? Yes, there was an edge. _Don't get defensive!_

Very ladylike, Zelda crossed a leg over the other's knee, placing both hands on her lap as she calmly said. "The way you raise both arms above your head, the way you use your left hand for most actions even when you are right handed and this is free of any obstacle, and the way you hold your right arm slightly ahead of you all the time…" Zelda's voice trailed off, focusing her eyes on the cybernetic gauntlet around Samus' right arm.

_What… the fuck…_ was all Samus could think of. Less than forty minutes, and this girl had read her body better than dozens of private eyes, reporters and paparazzi had done during her entire career.

"It tells me you are used to wear something that restricts your body natural movement, or that requires certain actions to work properly."

"The fuck…" Samus shook her head, blinking once. She blinked a second time when Zelda's head snapped away from the glove and back to Samus's face. "I said what I was thinking, didn't it?"

A simple nod for reply.

"I didn't mean to insult you or anything," Samus waved her left hand before realizing what she was doing. Not only she was supporting what Zelda had just said, Samus noticed she hadn't put her gun back in her holster; the comfort of having a weapon on your hand was just too familiar.

A simple giggle this time.

"I'm just surprised somebody could notice all these little things," she admitted. "I only know bounty hunters having such focus of their surroundings amidst all this chaos we have been enjoying."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

A cute smile now.

And a playful glare.

"Haven't answered your question, have I?" the Huntress inquired, scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

"Nope."

"Well…" why was she feeling so shy now? "It's kinda hard to explain," No shit. "Well, not really, but…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry in personal matters," Zelda quickly apologized, offering her most sincere smile.

"It's… not that," Samus took a deep breath, focusing on her knee for a couple seconds. "It's… it is personal, but, ah screw it. From where I come from, the entire galaxy knows about it."

Samus realized Zelda could look so much like a teenager when she smiled like that.

"Just give me a second," the Huntress said as she stood up, walking a ways ahead of Zelda. "Don't freak too much."

Reaching under her right wrist, Samus touched a button and sent the mental command. With a smile, she felt the release of energy turning into matter around her body. Mind and body merging with her second skin, feeling as if she had just grown a couple inches taller, which, as a matter of fact, she did.

Golden and red armor formed around her body, fitting snuggly around her body. Large and round shoulder pads protected her shoulders, a massive greenish cannon covered her arm starting from the elbow and well several inches after her fingers. A helmet with a single visor on her head.

For a moment, her vision was tinted in a faint green before her visor powered up.

_Chozo Varia Battle Suit. _

_Ver. SA1-4468-VM6-P_

_System check initiated…_

_System diagnostics: Ok_

Energy completely restored, ammunition taken care of, her left hand reaching for the left of her helmet… and she stopped.

The suits external speakers came to life. "This is it," Samus simply said, stretching lightly both arms to the side in her version of a shrug when wearing her armor. "This would explain why I don't raise my arms the traditional way," she pointed to the round shoulder pads.

"Impressive," Zelda sighed, walking towards Samus with the curiosity of a scholar. Samus had had her fair share of fans in the academic field. "Yes, this explain quite a bit," Zelda nodded, walking around Samus.

Something that made the metal clad Huntress very conscious about herself.

"I'm not a new ship, you know?" she grunted.

"I know," Zelda simply replied. "This is pretty old, I wouldn't call it new."

_Ouch, thanks!_ "Yes, it's had a rough life," the Huntress muttered.

"No, I mean, it's old… ancient…"

Samus blinked, and she realized Zelda wouldn't be able to see her this time. "Well, there are new and old parts," she idly said, reaching under her chin and pulling her helmet off. A rouge grin coming to her face. "Zelda, are you done checking me out?"

"Not yet," Zelda replied without hesitation, patting Samus armor clad back. "Almost done, though." Samus could hear the smile in that voice.

"Well, hurry up. I have something to ask you."

"Yes, yes. What are these?" Zelda inquired, and Samus felt those delicate fingers caressing the insides of the thrusters in her back.

"Don't do that, it tickles!"

"Sorry," Zelda reply came without the confusion Samus was sure would be there. Were there armors that let their users feel as if they were a second skin in Toerre?

"Those are thrusters. I use them sometimes to gain an extra boost, regain balance, or when I'm out in vacuum. In outer space," Samus explained, not sure if Zelda was used to the term. _They don't travel through solar systems, they travel through time and space_, she reminded herself. "Can't use them to fly, tho."

"Mmmh," Zelda grunted, and Samus thought how oddly adorable that sound was.

Samus could see Zelda eyes moving to the shoulder pads that made the Huntress so easy to spot in a crowd, but the ever-eternal question never came. Zelda kept winning points in Samus list.

"What is it you want to ask?" Zelda inquired once she had finally arrived back in front of Samus. Her hands neatly folded in each other in front of her, straightening up and giving her undivided attention to the Huntress.

_It feels so damn weird._ "I wanted to ask you permission to do something."

"And that something is?"

"My suit allows me to scan my surroundings…"

A smile started to form in Zelda's face.

"It helps me gather information about my surroundings, like what things are made of, morphology… you know, stuffs."

"Uh-huh."

"It let's me perform some deep scans too, to see inside things and stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"It helps me build up a library of sorts, logs of my missions, planets I have visited, memories… And well, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

_You're enjoying it again!_ "I was wondering if you could give me permission to perform a scan on you."

There, she said it!

And of course, the giggle she knew was coming, came. How could something so sweet be so endearing and frustrating at the same time?

"Of course, Miss Aran, I will be happy to help you in your search of knowledge," Zelda politely said, bowing lightly.

Samus rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide it from the Princess. "You can be such a pain in the ass."

"Always doing my best," and that smile grew even so slightly.

"Okay, I'll just perform a basic scan, nothing deep or invasive. You won't even feel anything," Samus reassured her and Zelda nodded her reply. The huntress replaced the helmet back on her head and it sealed with a faint hiss as life support took over. "It'll only take a few seconds," Samus came through the external speakers, giving her a slightly threatening tone, she knew.

"Whenever you are ready, Samus," Zelda simply smiled, completely unfazed by the situation and the person in front of her.

Well, here it goes.

Pressing the left side of where her temple would be, the helmet's visor took a darker shade of green, completely hiding Samus features from the world. Directing her eyes on the petite female in front of her, a progress bar appeared in the middle of the visor.

Her mind and suit linking into a single entity.

_Subject, Zelda, female Hylian, native from the world Toerre. Unknown origin dimension. _

_Initial scans show large amounts of energy known as _mana_, sporadically appearing in the scans, flowing around and through the subject's body. A network of this energy appears to run through her entire body, allowing her to compensate for genetic flaws and serves as an internal energy source. Deeper scans needed to identify their full potential and source of mana. _

_Zelda is apparently member of the ruling family in the country of Hyrule in the world of Toerre. Highly skilled in close range combat, and advanced skills in the use of long range weapons. _

_Despite the initial maturity displayed by the subject, she shows an impish nature whenever possible, especially at expenses of the bounty hunter Samus Aran._

**_Additional notes_**_: _

_She can be a pain in the ass, but she has nice smile. _

… Sometimes, Samus wondered if having such intimate connection with her suit was such a good idea.

"Well, am I part of the history books in your world? Or maybe it's biology?"

"Yes, you are. Right under the H.," Samus sarcastically said, which only made Zelda grin wider.

"Thank you so very much, Miss Aran. I feel so important right now."

Samus shook her head, wondering just what kind of world would spawn princesses like this girl…

"Hey, you never told me your last name," Samus suddenly said, resting her hand on her hip as she took a more relaxed stance.

"I didn't?" Zelda blinked in confusion for a moment, and Samus's pride decided to make victory cartwheels in her chest.

_That's a first._

"I didn't!" the small blond sheepishly said. "Rusantaze. Zelda Rusantaze."

The suit's logbook came to life.

_Scan updated: Subject: Zelda Rusantaze._

"I thought it would be Hyrule," Samus commented.

"That would be weird, but I know what you mean. I can explain it later if you want."

"Later sounds good. Right now," she removed her helmet, sharing a smile with Zelda, "I feel ready for that breakfast."

"I concur," Zelda said with a curtsey, indicating to the door as the rest stop scenario vanished around them. "After you, Miss Aran."

A smirk stretched on Samus' lips. "After you, Miss Rusantaze."

_**To be continued**_

And Author Notes!

Well, I had originally planed to put the girls for another round of target raeping, but in the end decided to give more emphasis in these two bonding. There will be violence later, don't worry about it.

The thing Zelda did with her needle was roughly the same than the Light Arrows in Wind Waker, remember? When you hit something with them, their bodies imploded, leaving a wisp of white in a single touch.

Oh, Ri2! You must get an account! You have been reviewing my stuff for so long X3 And replying to your review, cuz it's the only one I can't reply through Ffnet: awww, I didn't mean needing correction D Toss me a random thought, idea, or anything. I can work stories from little thing, like the target stage and Samus trademark scanning stuff. These two last chapter were spawned from 2 things that had nothing in common.

Well, Zelda is a stalker… nah, she's only that lucky, like Sammy, she'll explain later.

And now, for everybody else, I put a link in my profile for a video of Samus and Zelda in Smash Bros Brawl. Take a look! It'll get a laugh or two outta you, promise!

Well, that's all for this chapter. Next time, we will have some Shoujo-ai. And for those who aren't used to the term, that means girl on girl luff.

If you liked it, tell me about it, if you didn't, tell me how I can change! See yas!


	6. Bringing you lesbians

Sorry about the long wait. You know how this is, you want to write, but you just can't. That sucks, you know? Oh well, back to this story… that I still don't know if it has a story or not other than the random situation.

As I promised, girl luff! Yep, you heard Dan right, he's already bringing the shoujo-ai. Girl on girl romance for those not familiar with the term. Yuri is more widely spread (no pun intended), in case you may have seen it around. Love da love!

Oh, I picked up the first Metroid Prime again. Can't believe it's been already six years since it was released. Darn different to play after using da uber Wii-mote and nunchuk…. No, I don't have anything else to say about it, just wanted to mention it.

Oh, and you can thank G3rain1 for this chapter. He sent me a note that made my creative juices flow again.

Neway, you know how this is, I tell you "It's ok to give me suggestions, I'm all ears," and then you say "Screw you," so I don't mention it again until the end notes.

With that out of the way, we begin.

**From the collection of One too many Shots, Smash Bros section:**

**First Impressions**

_Chapter 6: Weekly, or we'll return your money_

By: **_Dan Heron_**

"That's…" Samus moaned, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh yeah, that's the-," another moan interrupting her, followed by a breath taken sigh. "So… good…" she moaned weakly, her body relaxing at once.

"I'm not done yet, Samus," Zelda whispered in the Huntress ear, making her tremble.

"More?" Samus usual deep voice came out as a pathetic needy whimper.

"If you want to," the princess' voice rang so serene and in control.

"P-please… mo-more," Samus shuddered, feeling the princess getting back to work.

"Of course."

Samus opened her lips, but nothing other than whimpers came out.

"What was that?" the younger woman inquired sweetly.

"Hard…"

"Mmmh?" the knowing tone was back.

"Harder…!" Samus almost squealed as her request was fulfilled. She closed her hands into fists, trying to grab onto something, anything, to endure this bliss, force it to last longer.

"Now, don't squeeze too hard, you're making my job harder," the Princess chided the Huntress and she got a pitiful whine in reply. "That's a good girl."

And as any good girl, Samus was given a nice and hard reward. This one almost knocked her out!

"Didn't know you'd be so into this," Zelda idly said, receiving another groan in reply. A very load groan. "Now, calm down, everybody is going to hear you," Zelda almost laughed, but she quickly went back to the job at hand.

"I don't care," Samus gasped, her muscles clenching involuntarily, "I don't care," she moaned weakly.

"I'm serious," she said with a tone anything but, "If Nabooru hears you, you won't get up in a week."

"Don't care…" Samus repeated, breathing heavily. "Bring her… I… two… both of you… I want…" Samus started to trip on her words, opting to bit her lower lip to stifle a moan.

"My, I didn't know you were such a glutton," Zelda whispered.

"Who else…?" Samus managed to whisper, and once again was happy for Zelda's incredible skill to read her.

"Me, Nabooru of course, and Impa," Samus body shuddered violently, causing Zelda to giggle mischievously. "You're a bad girl, Samus. Three lovely ladies, only for you?"

Samus bit her lip harder, trying to fight off her traitorous body… "Yes!" she almost sobbed, leaning harder on Zelda's touch.

"Impa has such big hands," she cooed, leaning closer, "So strong and warm… so dominant!"

Samus could only whimper, biting her lower lip harder.

"And when she puts all her body into it," Samus could almost heard the blush in Zelda's face, "You can't help feeling submissive to her every whim… It's heavenly…"

"More…"

"More?" cooed the Princess, pushing only a little harder. "How about Saria?" Samus shivered again. "Saria and Agitha… such lovely young girls, only for you. Wouldn't you _love_ that?"

"Wrong…" the Huntress managed to murmur, trying harder to squeeze her eyes shut. "So wrong… Good…"

"I knew you'd warm up to the idea," Samus felt the warmth of Zelda's breathing in her neck.

It suddenly came.

Samus' entire body went rigid, still trying to lean harder on Zelda; her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles went white. Her rough breathing stopped in a sharp intake of breath, her chest suddenly feeling so full, ready to burst. Her eyes rolled back, and she was surprised a small part of her mind noticed moisture on the corners of her azures.

And as it came, it left.

Samus let out in a shuddering gasp the air she had been holding, her entire body going lax, and feeling suddenly cold. With what little strength her body held, she rolled on her back, looking up to the ceiling. Blotches of black and white danced in front of her eyes, adding to the dizziness left behind by the sudden euphoria. Her heaving chest stopped trying to burst from her sweat-covered clothes.

A large hand came up to her face, wiping off sweat before limply laying there. Ragged gasps slowed down to the closest it could be described as whisper before she tried to regain focus. Between her long fingers she saw a blurred figure.

That smile was visible even now.

"That last one…" Samus closed her eyes, trying to burn the feeling in her brain.

"You told me to do it harder," Zelda said in her hypnotic voice.

"Nnnh," Samus let out a long and lazy groan, slowly licking the corner of her lips. "I love it rough."

"I could tell," Zelda giggled, sitting next to Samus.

"Even rougher," Samus sighed, amazed of how much her body could resemble of jelly.

"Next time I may have to bound you down," Zelda teasingly informed, earning a rogue grin from Samus.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," the Huntress almost purred, her eyes opening to show a wicked glint in them.

"Mmmh," Zelda hummed, sighing contently.

"Wait… Next time?" Samus managed to force her eyes to follow Zelda as the Princess moved a little to the left.

"Of course," Zelda said with a gentle smile, "You think I'd pass up the chance for a quickie?" Zelda said in that voice that could so perfectly mix innocence and mischief in it.

"Along with two experienced women?" Samus smirked, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Nabooru would undoubtedly not object to the idea," Zelda said in a knowing voice.

"Or two young girls," she said, almost licking her lips. "They'd have to do their best…"

"Oh, I'm sure they'd do. They will learn quickly; so eager to please."

"Ah, this has opened my appetite," Samus almost roared, jumping off from the bed, followed by –a much more civil- Zelda.

"Shall we?" the Princess bowed lightly.

"So kind of you," Samus said and then left, Zelda following after her.

"Next time I'll bring my tools. You'll love the lubricants."

Stretching up her arms, and giving a testing twist to her shoulders, Samus had to admit:

Zelda could give one mean massage.

Samus still was surprised the target room could be customized to the specs fed by Zelda. Then again, Zelda's perfecto specification and use of the present options –after Samus had reset the settings for Zelda's standard Hylia- may have had something to do with the little spa she had been treated in.

She smiled as she remembered how this had happened. Both women being silly, trying to let the other leave the training room first, giving arguments to support why one should let the other out first. From fairly sensible, reasons quickly plunged to downright ridiculous, Zelda found an opening to brag about her skilled hands and how Samus would have to comply with anything Zelda ordered, if the _costumer_ was satisfied first, of course.

"Is this part of the princess training stuff?" she couldn't help asking. By the Stars, these hands were amazing; she must have been practicing for years.

"Not really," Zelda said as both blonds stepped out to the natural light pouring through glass walls. "We have a fairly large library though."

"Nnnh," Samus grunted with a nod. "For a moment I was kinda waiting to hear this was part of being Hylian."

"Well, it kinda is part of being a Hylian," Zelda said, never missing the beat.

"Nnnh?" at Samus inquiring grunt, Zelda chuckled.

"I will tell you later. Right now there's a shower waiting for me," Zelda informed her, stretching her body very much like a feline, and humming contently as she basked in the warm sunrays.

Samus only grunted at that. The day's training had gone much better than she had anticipated. A warm shower would be the perfect topping.

Well, the big breakfast afterwards, and spending the day seeing lots of people beating each other up, wasn't that bad of a reward either.

Both women walked back to the tram, almost bouncing, wearing silly masks on their faces. It was a good day, and one of them was more than happy with the morning's unfolding.

_Damn, how much tension have I been accumulating? _Samus thought, yawning lightly. Sure, violent ways to vent off her steam were okay, but nothing like the feeling of hands knowing how to make you feel in paradise. Well, things other than hands were good too, but she didn't know where she could find those in the current location.

_Need to do some research_, she wishfully thought, letting Zelda catch up with her.

Giggles, Samus noted, had pulled the Huntress out of her musings.

It was a sweet and tender sound, but not like Zelda's. They lacked that, that _Zelda_ tone.

Samus turned her head to see another couple walking down in their direction, slightly disheveled, but clearly content. One of them was tall, posture confident and proud, while the other was much smaller, timid and looking for comfort out of her partner.

Both humans, females, wearing clothes Samus couldn't place a planet of origin for. The smaller one had a light lavender tone on her hair, wavy, cascading down her shoulders; a white and short dress draping comfortably around her body, but very modest. Her large green eyes shone with love and care as she stared into verdant orbs. The other woman looked down to their intertwined fingers before planting a small kiss on the back of her partner's hand.

Long and jade colored hair was pulled back on a high ponytail, stray bangs framing solemn eyes, eyes looking with unconditional love at the petite female. Even from the distance, Samus could clearly see the powerful and feminine built; her body dressed in some kind of aqua colored dress or robe, reaching down below her knees, with high slits at both sides of her legs. The design was so high Samus had no problem to see that the green haired woman was wearing black underwear.

Feeling eyes on her, the green haired woman turned gaze towards the blondes, nodding. "Good morning," she said in a rough and rich accent. The lavender haired woman shyly looked down, a blush spreading over her face.

"Good morning," Zelda politely replied back, echoed by a grunt and nod from Samus.

"Training too?" the dark haired woman inquired, earning affirmative replies. "Interesting place, eh? The name is Lyn," Lyn said, offering her hand.

"My name is Florina," the light haired woman meekly said, bowing her head.

"Samus," the Huntress said, shaking hands with Lyn. Zelda bowed lightly.

"Zelda here," the younger blonde said. "Tlaloc hotel?" she inquired.

Lyn nodded, "Mind if we tag along?"

Samus simply shrugged and Zelda chuckled. "It'd be our pleasure."

Both couple quickly made their way to the tram that would take them back to their hotel; people was arriving from other cars, some leaving the training facilities, and many more simply walking down the corridors. Not many were making their way back to the hotels, so the quartet snatched a car all for themselves. Samus and Lyn unceremoniously flopped down on opposite seats, followed close by the smaller females; the four of them shared sounds of content as the car started to move.

Lazy eyes peered out of the windows as they passed over a ravine filled by trees, a river disappearing in there, and several flying animals following the car. Samus looked to the ground to see a few bits of something resembling seeds.

The little animals must be expecting a treat, Samus thought. Not wanting to let the opportunity pass, she bent over, picked up a piece of something that could resemble a peanut, and threw it over an open window.

Just as expected, the animals quickly dived on the piece of food, fighting over it for a moment before continuing pursuit of the tram.

Florina let out a childish squeal before realizing what she was doing. Flushed and embarrassed, she could only pout when Lyn laughing, wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist.

"So, are you ready for some brawling?" Lyn inquired with a rogue grin, leaning back. Florina quickly followed suit, probably not wanting to abandon the comforting touch of Lyn's arm.

"More than ready," Samus shot back with a grin of her own. It was obvious Lyn was a warrior, and it would seem obvious Samus and Zelda hadn't been in the practice dome if they hadn't had intentions of training. But the tone she was using, and the way her green eyes studied the blondes was enough proof for Samus to let her know Lyn knew.

"But alas," Zelda dramatically sighed, breaking the staring contest between the taller femmes, "We haven't signed up for any match yet," she informed. Samus blinked.

_How did she know?_

"Same here," Florina said with a small nod. "We arrived late yesterday, there hasn't been any opening for new matches so far," she replied, sharing a smile with Zelda.

"I don't think we will be able to enter a match for at least a couple days. The news said booking was closed for today," Zelda informed.

"News?" Lyn arched an eyebrow in Zelda's direction.

"Wasn't that… the thingie we saw in the morning?" Florina quietly suggested, looking at the other three women.

"In the holo display?" Samus said. A pair of blank looks greeted her.

"It appears on the wall," Zelda explained. "It looks like a translucent image."

"Oh, that!" Lyn closed her eyes. "It looked like a spiritual message."

"Or astral projection," Florina nodded. "So, that's news?"

"No," Samus shook her head. "News is the part where they inform you about, well, new happenings around the world."

"That makes sense," Lyn replied.

"We saw something that resembled a play," Florina said.

"A soap?" Samus inquired and Florina just stared.

"Isn't soap, well, soap?" she said, trying to avoid sound insulting.

"Soap operas are shows about the characters' everyday life, they are shown in short segments, and the entire thing usually spans several years in the play. Soap for short," Zelda explained.

"The holo display activates by voice and thought," Samus supplied. "Somebody was bored?" she threw a glance at Lyn.

"I wasn't the one looking for sugary romance that early," she said, pulling Florina closer to her body, getting a startled _eep_ from her in the process. "Couldn't you have picked something a little bit less mushy?" the lavender haired woman could only giggle.

"Well, it's a good idea keep an eye on the local news," Samus said, leaning back on her seat.

"_Show local news_, is a good way to word your request," Zelda suggested.

Lyn closed her eyes, taking in the information. "Thank you," she said in a voice that suddenly reminded Samus of Zelda. For a moment, there was a… Zelda-ish tone in Lyn's voice.

"Anyway," Samus cleared her throat, "When are we going to be able to sign up for some brawling?"

"At least two days," Zelda replied. "Stadiums five and six will be closed the first week until tournaments and themed brawls begin."

"Themed?" Lyn rested her head on top of Florina's.

"Fight with only sword fighters, hand combat specialists, machine riders, magicians, summoners. There will be special events there too, like Grab-a-Coin, Deathmatch, I guess it will depend of the contestants inventiveness," Zelda explained.

Samus and Lyn chuckled when they noticed the matching grin on the other's face.

"Well, we arrived," Florina informed the group. Climbing down the car, they exchanged good morning salutes with the people making their way to nearest stadium. "Thank you for sharing this time with us," the gentle woman bowed deeply and Zelda returned the bow.

"It was our pleasure," the princess replied.

"See you later?" Lyn nodded to Samus.

"Sooner," the Huntress replied.

"Well, well," Florina quietly pushed the jade haired woman back, "First we need to clean ourselves, then you can play."

Samus could only smile at the sight. Lyn simply smiled, pulling Florina in a tighter hold, delivering a gentle kiss to the other woman's lips, and then pulling back with the most serene look Samus had seen on her.

"I'll need help washing my back," Lyn murmured in Florina's ear, but everybody could hear her clearly. Florina simply blushed, giggling quietly.

"We'll leave that to you," Samus said following a giggling Zelda towards an elevator. Lyn waved them good-bye as she led Florina to another elevator.

"Cute couple, huh?" the princess smiled and Samus had to agree with her.

"Gonna be happening more than just cleaning up there," Samus idly commented.

"Oh yeah!" Zelda's hip thrust was more than enough to make Samus double up in laughter.

"You are one naughty princess," Samus chuckled.

"It's in the job's description," the princess said with the straightest face Samus had ever seen as the elevator's doors opened for Zelda's floor. "Thirty minutes sound okay?"

"More than enough," Samus replied as the doors closed.

Once on her floor, Samus stopped to take a look of all the people already on the move. Several were casually dressed while others showed they were ready to be part of the first matches of the day. She debated a moment between checking on Pit or a shower, but the showed won in the end.

Passing her hand on the scanner, her temporal home greeted her with a silent welcome.

"News," she casually said as she stripped naked and headed for the bathroom. "Follow," another command as she stepped into the shower. The holo display showed the news, replaying what Zelda had already informed her. As she rinsed her long locks, an idea came to her mind.

"Available entertainment?" the holo flattened, segmenting into several screens. Lines of text started to cascade on the borders. This would have been easy to read for Samus if the screens hadn't started to multiply by the second.

"Ah, mine?" she said, unsure if the command would apply. Luckily for her, it did. From saturating the entire bathroom, the screens were reduced to only forty-seven. She recognized each one with a galaxy –or part of one- integrated to the Galaxy Federation, and some she didn't recognize but knew the dialect and/or nomenclature used to name them was from her origin dimension.

As she stopped the shower another idea came to her mind.

"Reset and Hyrule's overview."

The screens merged into a single sphere, showing several options ranging from entertainment to flora-fauna, news, and history –divided in seven segments- among others.

The Huntress stepped away from the shower, letting the atmosphere change to dry her body, before she waved a dismissive hand towards the holo sphere. Back on the bedroom, she sat on bed, rummaging in her duffel bag.

"Show Stadium three activity for today," she said as she put on clean underwear.

A new holo display appeared on the wall, showing several names arranged in pairs in two different colors. As far as Samus could tell, every single slot was occupied at the moment.

"Tomorrow's activity?" the same result with different names. "This week?" the display enlarged, showing new colors with several available slots. Moving on six days, Samus found new spheres open for at least sixteen slots. Tournaments or these themed matches, Samus thought.

"Enough," she simply said, stand up. The display dissipated in the air as the Huntress looked out of the window. The day was damn good, only a few clouds in the sky, and the temperature was cool enough for her. Of course, since she was planning to go to the stadium, she could hope for controlled temperature there.

Jean, shirt and jacket combo would do.

The Huntress stopped for a moment before throwing the jacket back into the bag, and then pulling out a black jacket. If this was going to be her official first day in this dimension, she may look presentable.

Since she didn't have anything presentable, her old G.F. special ops jacket would have to do. She loved the black color too.

Finally deciding for her hair down she left her room; knocking on Pit's door for a couple seconds yielded no answer so she decided to go to the elevator. She didn't know what Pit's plans were for his stay, but he probably already had one. Shrugging in defeat, she made her way back to the elevator; the thirty minutes still hadn't gone by, but she decided to go down anyway.

Another person, a young girl, got in the elevator with her and Samus pressed the lobby seeing her companion sulk in the far wall of the sphere.

Doing her best to remain impassive, she let her eyes wander over the other female.

Samus came from a dimension where a large number of races gathered to create the Galactic Federation, an organism that looked over the welfare of every one of these races. For that motive, they couldn't give themselves the luxury to have a race having predominant control of any of its faces. An effect of this was the merging of several customs, perspective, ideologies and standards.

As such, her sense of esthetics was wide and impartial.

However, she couldn't deny the girl was cute.

Large claws extending of very human looking hands, two horns coming from the hair on a very human looking head, a yellow hue for very human looking eyes, a tail coming from above a very human looking rear, a pair of leathery wings folded behind a very human looking torso, and a fang sticking out of a very human looking mouth.

Of course, all the aforementioned facts clearly stated this girl wasn't Human.

If she had to name her race, Samus wasn't sure if _demon_ would be considered rude. The leather and rough looking clothes wrapping around the petite female gave her a _bad girl _look, that's for sure; maybe being called demon wouldn't be so off.

Both females continued their ride down in silence; besides the first glance Samus had given to the smaller girl, nothing else was exchanged. As the elevator slowed down to a halt, the smaller female stomped to the front and was the first to step out.

The little girl glared left and right and then ran away.

Samus simply arched up an eyebrow before stepping out. She was willing to open _normal_ communications with the Hyruleans; Zelda's friendship was in great part responsible of this.

Opening to another total stranger was, well, still difficult at this point.

Besides, there were more important things at the moment.

Meat for example.

She made her way towards the cafeteria, returning a few nods sent in her direction. As she was about to enter, she heard a loud _wham_ and immediately everybody stood up, chorusing a low _ow_.

Seeing nothing worth their attention, several people went back to their meals while others simply walked away. A small group remained in place, one with several long eared Hylians.

She made her way to the large table they had claimed and could see they all were looking to the ground. She approached behind Link, looking over his shoulder to whatever they were looking at.

The Huntress winced as she saw the rapidly swelling eye on Pit's face. "You could have put up your hands, you know?"

**_To be continued_**

End's notes.

Yeh, I couldn't help myself. Hope you at least got a laugh of the lil joke… at least there was girl luff! Yeh, I know, it wasn't between Samus and Zelda, but hey, Lyn and Florina, that's a classic.

Thanks to the people who have been giving me input, muchly appreciated it. For those waiting for the fights, worry not, only a couple more before we have the first big fight.

Sorry this chapter was so uneventful, but hey, at least Pit got some airtime. Have seen way too many yaoi fics with Pit and, well, everybody else, so for the people who already know me, you know what to expect. To the rest, stay tuned.

Now, for Ri2's review: Thanks greatly for the suggestions. Believe it or not, that did give me idea for a lil arch in the story. Thanks! Baddies, hmmm, I think I'll bring him, not sure how I would do it since this is a post TP Hyrule, but heck, it's fanfiction, we can deviate from canon a little bit. And yeh, the "Spawn"…. She'd be born by now, but if I introduce her… I'm going for a yes here, but what do you think? Bring her in, or not?

Also! To the people reviewing anonymously, put your mail in the review so I can reply directly to you. In case you don't, worry not, for I'm planning to update my profile with replies to anonymous reviews and other random bits of info from now on.

Review if you like, review if you don't, tell me what I did wrong to fix it, tell me what I did right to keep it in line. See ya!


End file.
